


Сват

by Black_Mamba



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По просьбе королевы Марианны Джосс приезжает в ее страну, чтобы начать работать с группой мужчин, являющихся ее самыми близкими друзьями. Те тут же возмущаются: незнакомец намеревается задавать им личные вопросы! И если учесть, что профессия Джосса – сват, а они – подходящие кандидатуры для брака...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сват

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Меган Дерр  
> Бета: Tenzhe

Джосс нервно потеребил кружевные манжеты, пригладил бархат пиджака и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, желая верить, что выглядит представительно. Подобный наряд был для него в новинку и совсем не походил на то, что он обычно носил дома. Все так приталено – портной не оставил места для игры воображения, и Джосс чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

Тем не менее, ничего нельзя было сделать. Он здесь, задание уже получено, поэтому остается приспосабливаться.

Но сначала его ждало официальное представление.

Он надеялся, что местные жители, с которыми ему придется столкнуться, будут так же милы, как пригласившая его сюда королева.

Вновь бросив взгляд в зеркало, он постарался убедить себя, что не выглядит, как идиот. Часы начали бить, и Джосс подпрыгнул на месте. Состроив гримасу отражению и смирившись со своим внешним видом – уже слишком поздно что-то менять – он взял кожаную папку и покинул отведенные ему комнаты.

Проходя по коридорам, он чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды. Благо, в утренний час на пути попадались только слуги.

Наконец, Джосс подошел к застекленной террасе, которую ему показала королева прошлым вечером, велев явиться на ранний завтрак, чтобы познакомиться с теми, кого он должен знать. Часы показывали только начало восьмого, и он надеялся стать одним из первых прибывших, полагая, что лучше сидеть на месте, когда появятся остальные, чем прийти последним и быть встреченным множеством незнакомых лиц. Но удача обошла его стороной.

Он замешкался на пороге, подавляя желание вновь одернуть кружевные манжеты или поправить волосы. Подобные жесты уместны лишь наедине с собой – на публике он обязан иметь собранный и уверенный в себе вид. Представитель его профессии никогда не должен выглядеть нерешительно.

Королева Марианна, сидевшая за небольшим круглым столом, тепло ему улыбнулась. Утреннее солнце, светившее ей в спину, подчеркивало едва заметную рыжинку в белокурых волосах. Джосс знал, что в свои двадцать восемь она была слишком молода для того, чтобы восседать на троне. Также ему было известно: она любима подданными за сострадание и рассудительность. Его собственный король никогда бы не позволил ему принять задание, если бы не был высокого мнения о Марианне.

– Доброе утро, Ваше Величество, – сказал Джосс и слегка поклонился.

Она ответила с улыбкой:  
– Доброе утро, господин сват. Хорошо спали? Апартаменты вас устраивают?

– Да и да, Ваше Величество. Благодарю вас за проявленное великодушие.

– Не стоит, – ответила Марианна. – Я оторвала вас от дома, и самое малое, что могу сделать, это позаботиться о вашем комфорте, пока вы у меня в плену, – она подмигнула ему, и Джосс немного успокоился. Когда же королева обратилась к своим пятерым спутникам, то нервозность вернулась в тройном объеме. – Господа, – сказал она, открытой ладонью указывая на него, – хочу представить вам Джослина Уордингтона, свата из Кевии. Он здесь по моей просьбе. Господин сват, это мои друзья и ближайшие союзники.

Марианна указала на мужчину, сидящего справа от нее, который казался высоким, даже не поднимаясь с места. У него были темно-каштановые вьющиеся волосы, светло-зеленые глаза и загорелая кожа.  
– Это Чарльз Бутби, герцог Коронский.

Джосс кивнул, вспоминая, что еще знал о герцоге. Для свата знакомство явилось возможностью сопоставить живые лица с портретами и давно предоставленными сведениями. Герцогу тридцать один год. Ребенок, рожденный во втором позднем браке его отца. Любит верховую езду, политику и эль. Не любит балы, не очень хорошо умеет обращаться с деньгами, ненавидит жирную пищу. Несколько любовных связей в прошлом, все женщины, но ни одной в последнее время. Харизма и очарование, и повадки политика.

Королева Марианна указала на следующего за герцогом мужчину.  
– Юстас Саммерс, граф Дрейкский.

Русоволосый, с карими глазами и россыпью веснушек на переносице. Молодой, всего двадцать шесть лет. Дружелюбный, благовоспитанный. Миловидный, даже можно сказать красивый. Практичный с финансами, политик средний. Любовники – обоих полов – у него редки и никогда не задерживаются надолго. На открытом воздухе много времени не проводит, отдавая предпочтение картам и азартным играм. Считается довольно умелым игроком. Любит вино, не любит сладости.

Граф тепло – хотя немного настороженно – улыбнулся Джоссу в приветствии.

– Лайл Бэнкс, граф Грейморский, – продолжила королева, называя сидящего с левого края.

Тридцать пять лет, темноволосый с карими глазами, спрятанными за очками в золотой оправе. На первый взгляд кажется невысоким, хотя рост сидящего человека определить трудно. Резкие черты лица, слишком суровые, чтобы назвать его красивым, но он производит впечатление. Политикой не интересуется, однако довольно умен. Свободно владеет тремя языками, неплохо говорит еще на трех, занимает должность профессора в королевском университете. Непрофессионально занимается кулинарией, предпочтения в еде неизвестны. Прогулками или азартными играми не увлекается, большую часть времени отводит научным изысканиям или помогает Ее Величеству. Сдержан и спокоен, всеми любим и уважаем. Имелся один серьезный любовник в прошлом.

Марианна улыбнулась и положила руку на плечо мужчины, сидящего слева.  
– Это мой дорогой кузен, Соррель Данкирк, маркиз Беллоу.

Двадцать восемь лет, как и королеве. Единственный ребенок тети Марианны, младшей сестры ее матери. Как у кузины, его локоны отливают червонным золотом, хотя слишком коротко подстрижены, чтобы был виден хоть какой-то намек на кудри, если волосы и вьются. Светло-серые глаза, напомнившие Джоссу морозное зимнее утро. Глубокий голубой бархат жакета прекрасно их оттеняет… Мысли ушли куда-то в сторону, и Джосс постарался сосредоточиться. Так-так-так… Близкий друг королевы – они росли вместе, словно родные брат и сестра. Маркиз обладает многочисленными интересами и умениями: политика, финансы, наука, международные отношения… все это делает его знатоком юриспруденции, в которой он действительно блистает. Спортом особо не увлекается, но форму держит. Часто посещает королевский университет, время от времени читает лекции; ходят слухи, что он ему предлагали должность профессора. Много любовников обоих полов, но все связи кратковременны. Любит танцевать, имеет страсть к чаю.

Королева указала на мужчину, стоящего позади нее.  
– Это Майкл Лоури, барон Картрайт. Мой личный помощник.

Джосс посмотрел на него так же пристально, как смотрел на маркиза. Из всех тех, кто был связан с его заданием, эти двое, наверное, представят наибольшую сложность. Как и Беллоу, Лоури знает королеву давно, хотя не с детства – познакомились они в школе. Достоинства барона обширны и разнообразны, как и у маркиза. Он собран, сосредоточен и сообразителен. Другими словами, идеальный кандидат на предполагаемую роль.

Хотя Лоури был всего лишь бароном, должность личного помощника королевы наделяла его большими полномочиями и давала солидный вес в обществе. По мнению Джосса, он являлся привлекательным экземпляром мужчины. Волосы цвета пшеницы были немного длинней, чем того требовала мода, но это ему шло. Светло-синий наряд подчеркивал проницательный взгляд голубых глаз, сверкающих из-за очков в серебряной оправе. В руках Лоури держал кожаную папку, как и Джосс. Сейчас она была раскрыта, и даже несмотря на кивок приветствия, барона явно больше интересовало то, что он писал там пером. Он любил читать и плавать, когда удавалось. О любовниках ничего не известно, так как Лоури все время проводил с королевой. Дружелюбный, с хорошей репутацией; хотя некоторые негодовали, что человек со столь незначительным, почти новоиспеченным – всего четыре поколения баронов в семье – титулом занимал такую влиятельную должность.

– Господа, – сказал Джосс, кланяясь, – для меня честь познакомиться с вами этим прекрасным утром.

– Прошу, садитесь, – произнесла королева.

Чувствуя себя в центре внимания, Джосс медленно и покорно опустился на стул. Место за овальным столом напротив королевы позволяло хорошо видеть всех присутствующих. Он рассеянно поблагодарил слугу, поставившего перед ним тарелку и налившего чай. Хотя Джосс проголодался, он слишком нервничал, чтобы проглотить хоть кусочек.

– Итак, – сказал Чарльз Бутби, – что значит «сват»? Я имею в виду кроме очевидного.

Джосс нахмурился, не вполне уверенный, как ответить. Королева Марианна предостерегла, что ее друзья, скорее всего, не одобрят задания, пусть даже большая его часть находится в секрете.

– Сейчас все станет ясно, Чарльз, – сказала Марианна. – Лайл, кажется, тебе знакомы сваты и свахи Кевии.

Лайл Бэнкс поправил очки.  
– Они, в самом деле, довольно известны… Без сомнений, эта профессия удивительна. Их называют мастерами анализа и постижения людей, и именно этот дар они используют для того, чтобы «соединять» пары. Говорят, в Кевии нет такого понятия, как неудачный брак.

Джосс усмехнулся – казалось, все верили в это суждение о его стране.   
– Не каждый житель Кевии решает обращаться к сватам, – сказал он. – Тем не менее, если к нам обращаются, то мы делаем все возможное, чтобы наши рекомендации принесли пожизненное счастье для участвующих сторон.

Мужчины засмеялись. Джосс не понял причину и постарался не ерзать нервно на стуле. Его целью было подбодрить, а не развеселить.

Королева Марианна утешительно улыбнулась.  
– Быть сватом – непросто. Они работают намного усерднее, чем когда-либо приходилось вам, Лайл, Соррель.

Соррель фыркнул.  
– Все учились усерднее меня, если только это было не изучение чарующих предложений в доме Майки!

– Ты невозможен, – с укором произнесла королева, – и сейчас очень рано для таких грубых шуток. Веди себя прилично, или у господина свата сложится мнение, что ты безнадежен.

– А должно быть наоборот? – лениво поинтересовался маркиз. – Ведь это всеобщее мнение.

Марианна закатила глаза.  
– Действительно.

– Расскажите нам больше, господин сват, – попросил Юстас. – Почему наша королева привезла вас? – он перевел взгляд на нее. – Мы приговорены к женитьбе, Мари?

Та хмыкнула и отпила чая.

Все ее друзья застонали.

– Черт побери, – ругнулся Чарльз. – Я знаю эту улыбку. Ты что-то задумала.

– Конечно, – произнесла Марианна. – Господин Уордингтон здесь по моей просьбе, но причины останутся для вас тайной. Он – сват, и будет выполнять свои прямые обязанности, больше вам ничего знать не нужно.

Теперь все нахмурились, и если раньше в их поведении и проглядывало легкомыслие, то оно пропало, как пламя спички на ветру.

– Мари, что происходит? – спросил Соррель, а в его глазах застыл лед. – Все мы – взрослые люди, и нам не нужен иностранец, который придет и скажет, на ком жениться.

Марианна пожала плечами.  
– Я – королева, – ответила она. – Об его услугах я просила по веской причине, но я не хочу, чтобы она была известна. Я представила его вам в настоящем обличии, потому что вы – мои дорогие друзья. Для всех остальных во дворце господин Уордингтон – мой гость. Ясно?

Раздались слова согласия, но Джосс все же получил порцию потаенно-враждебных взглядов.

– Прекратите вести себя как дети, – с раздражением сказала Марианна, делая глоток чая и опуская чашку, которая громко звякнула о блюдце. – Разве когда-то мои поступки причиняли вам вред? Он здесь потому, что мне требуются его услуги, и он делает лишь то, что я прошу. Если вы хотите сверкать глазами, как обиженные школяры, то смотрите на меня, а не на него.

Покривившись, все немного успокоились.

– А что это за любопытная брошь у вас? – протянул Соррель, поглядывая свысока, как умеет лишь дворянин.

Джосс пропустил мимо ушей попытку оскорбления и слегка коснулся броши, приколотой к лацкану пиджака. На самом деле, она состояла из двух частей, соединенных с тыльной стороны и казавшихся единым целым с внешней. Две половинки сердца, одна – рубин, оправленный в золото, вторая – бриллиант, оправленный в серебро. Присутствующие мужчины явно не знали того, что драгоценности говорили о его высоком ранге свата – еще одно сведение, которое королева по своим причинам посчитала нужным не разглашать, и здесь он был только рад подчиниться.

– Это знак моей профессии, – ответил он просто. – На вашем языке меня называют «сват», но дословный перевод будет «соединяющий сердца».

Лайл чуть заинтересованно посмотрел на него.  
– Я не замечал этого раньше, но вы правы. Это более старая формулировка, да? Я уже давно не занимался архаическими оборотами языка.

Джосс кивнул.

– Да, это один из тех немногих случаев, когда в нашем языке используется устаревшая форма речи.

– Ваше Величество, – заговорил нахмурившийся Майкл, стоящий позади королевы, – что бы вы ни задумали, вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?

– Да, – твердо ответила Марианна, не поворачивая головы в его сторону. – Мой дорогой помощник, пожалуйста, прекратите дуться, что я не открыла секрета даже вам. У меня есть на то основания, и я надеюсь, что все вы это поймете.

Соррель скривился и вновь посмотрел на Джосса, и в его ледяных серых глазах не было ничего, кроме холода.  
– О да, мы понимаем, – сказал он, откидываясь на спинку кресла и скрещивая руки на груди. – Но это не значит, что происходящее должно нам нравиться.

– Я надеюсь, что вы будете вести себя цивилизованно, – парировала Марианна, спокойно глядя на него.

Маркиз вернул взгляд, потом лениво пожал плечами и снова посмотрел на Джосса.  
– Цивилизованно… интересное слово. Даже войну можно характеризовать, как цивилизованную, если вести бой определенным образом.

Королева вздохнула.  
– Вот что ты собираешься делать, Соррель? Вести цивилизованную войну?

– Да, – ответил тот и поднялся. К нему тут же присоединилась оставшаяся троица. – Мы не нуждаемся в сватах, а больше нет причин, по которым ты бы устроила подобную нелепицу. Хорошего вам дня, моя королева, – Соррель отвесил короткий поклон, граничащий с грубостью, ведя себя лишь слегка цивилизованно, по мнению Джосса. – Господин сват.

Когда четверо мужчин ушли, Джосс посмотрел на свою папку, не зная, что сказать.

– Все прошло лучше, чем я надеялась, – бодро сказала Марианна. – Что вам от них требуется, господин сват? Я прослежу, чтобы они подчинились.

– Мне необходимо поочередно побеседовать с каждым, – произнес он и посмотрел на Майкла. – Включая вас, барон, ведь вы так же важны.

Лоури ответил ему удивленным взглядом, но протестовать не стал.  
– Как вам будет угодно, – легко согласился он. – Я возьму их расписания у секретарей и прослежу, чтобы были назначены встречи. Вы можете прислать мне копию вашего расписания, чтобы я мог согласовать время бесед с повесткой дня господ, а также всех других, с кем вам требуется встретиться.

Джосс рассмеялся и развел руки в стороны.  
– Я только прибыл, и у меня еще ничего не назначено. В основном мне требуется свободное расписание, чтобы наблюдать, изучать и проводить беседы. Ваше Величество, вы желаете получать доклады регулярно или…

Она сделал жест рукой.  
– Нет, только заключительный. Дайте мне знать, если вам будет необходимо больше времени, чем обычно в таких случаях, или что-то еще подобное, но во всем остальном я предоставляю вас самому себе.

Он низко поклонился.  
– Благодарю вас, Ваше Величество.

– Нет, господин сват, это я вас благодарю, – ответила Марианна. – Как мы только что видели, вам придется несладко. Боюсь, их неприязнь не позволит вам подружиться, и помогать делу они сильно не будут, как бы я ни настаивала. Ваше содействие очень много для меня значит, и, надеюсь, я смогу отплатить вам должным образом.

– Соединять сердца мой долг, – с официозом сказал Джосс. – Для меня великая честь служить вам. С вашего позволения, я бы хотел приступить к своим обязанностям.

Марианна кивнула.  
– Конечно. Майкл позже пришлет расписания и время собеседований. Вы помните, где находится ваш кабинет?

– Да, – ответил Джосс, встал из-за стола и, поклонившись, вышел.

*** 

Даже после того как он распаковал вещи и расставил их по местам, кабинет выглядел пустым. И совсем не походил на тот, который Джосс покинул два месяца назад, чтобы приехать сюда, и по которому очень скучал. И все же этот кабинет плохим не был. Совсем наоборот, если смотреть с формальной точки зрения, помещение было лучше, чем то, что он оставил дома. Большие окна с панорамным видом, под ними длинная широкая скамья с мягко обитым сиденьем и горой подушек.

Полы устелены пушистыми и яркими коврами. Небольшой камин в углу – как раз для просторной комнаты. Всю стену за столом занимали полки, не считая маленького бара, уже заполненного изысканными напитками.

Перед камином два уютных на вид кресла и столик – идеально для завтрака или чаепития. Вся мебель была из светлого дерева с вкраплениями золотистого, коричневого, кремового и красного в обивке. На большом столе имелась вся необходимая для работы канцелярия. Рядом с ним стояли два удобных кресла, подходящих для продолжительного сидения посетителей. 

Джосс склонялся к мысли, что ему будет здесь хорошо. Не хватало только вещей, которые он не смог взять с собой: подарки от благодарных пар, их родителей или опекунов, награды от его короля, безделушки от родных и друзей. Кое-что, с чем просто не мог расстаться, он привез, но большая часть осталась дома. Усевшись в глубокое кожаное кресло и придвинувшись ближе к столу, он снял брошь с пиджака, на мгновение сжал ее в руке, потом закрыл в ящике. Джосс надел ее на официальную встречу с приближенными королевы, но ему было приказано держать свою профессию в тайне. Во дворце многие могли распознать значение украшения, поэтому не стоило носить его открыто.

Но так действительно лучше. Брошь – постоянное напоминание о том, кто он – не вызовет любви у неприязненно настроенных к нему друзей королевы. Джосс надеялся, что антипатия постепенно уйдет. Ведь ему будет тяжело и без попыток завести друга.

Постаравшись выкинуть из головы невеселые мысли – накопилось много работы, которая надолго займет его – он открыл папку и начал просматривать вложенные документы. Макнув перо в чернила, Джосс взял чистый лист и сверху красиво вывел «Чарльз Бутби», а ниже добавил его титул. Затем начал записывать общее впечатление, отмечая все: речь, манеры, одежду и так далее.

Внизу страницы написал: «Нет?». Отложив лист в сторону – просохнуть – он перешел к следующему кандидату. И Юстас, и Лайл получили «да?». Когда пришел черед Сорреля, Джосс, не сомневаясь, написал: «Нет».

По крайней мере, здесь все просто. Если бы у маркиза имелась причина – неважно, романтическая, финансовая или вопрос власти – чтобы жениться на кузине, он бы сам уже побеспокоился. Хватило утренней короткой встречи, чтобы понять: Соррель знает, как получить желаемое, и не станет колебаться.

«Любитель флирта», – сложилось впечатление у Джосса. «Манипулятор? Надменный. Гордый. Вероятно, начнет мешать процессу всеми доступными способами», – говорили его последующие заметки.

Мгновение он, нахмурив брови, смотрел на текст, потом дописал еще фразу с вопросом в конце и переложил лист в сторону.

На следующей странице он написал: «Майкл Лоури».

Хотя барон не был в списке, после сегодняшнего утра Джосс почувствовал себя обязанным добавить его. Интересно, что королева не внесла его имя сама, и этот факт также был отмечен на бумаге.

Когда чернила высохли, он сложил записи по папкам – каждый лист в отдельную – обтянутым простой тканью, а не дорогой кожей, как его рабочая, и к тому же разных цветов: зеленая, желтая, красная, голубая и фиолетовая.

Собрав папки в аккуратную стопку, он взял зеленую – Чарльз – и достал несколько чистых листов бумаги. Джосс вновь макнул перо в чернила и начал подписывать разделы, которые будут заполняться по ходу работы.

Он только перешел к третьей папке, когда в дверь постучали. Джосс оставил ее открытой, как приглашение, поэтому было достаточно поднять голову, чтобы увидеть помощника королевы, вежливо стоящего на пороге.

– Пожалуйста, заходите, – сказал он.

Майкл воспользовался приглашением.  
– Устраиваетесь?

– Да, спасибо.

– Хорошо. Сообщите, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. Ее Величество дала мне указание помогать вам всеми возможными способами.

– Я очень признателен, – ответил Джосс.

Майкл подошел ближе к столу, держа в руках пачку бумаг.  
– Это копии расписаний всех, включая мое и Ее Величества, на следующие три недели. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы вы были в курсе всех изменений. Одному из моих секретарей уже поручено этим заниматься. Его имя Роджер. Если вам что-то нужно будет узнать – отправьте ему записку; если вопрос потребует моего личного вмешательства, Роджер обратится ко мне.

Джосс взял бумаги.  
– Вы на удивление быстры и исполнительны. Хорошо, что вы не могли сопровождать Ее Величество, когда она посещала мою родину. Уверен, мой король постарался бы вас удержать любыми способами.

Смеющийся Майкл, наконец, сел в кресло.

Пряча улыбку, Джосс быстро просмотрел расписания, отмечая, кто чем займется на протяжении следующих нескольких часов, затем отложил бумаги в сторону, чтобы позже изучить более подробно.

– Вы сказали, что со мной также хотите побеседовать, – помолчав несколько мгновений, сказал барон. – Сейчас я свободен, если вас это устроит.

– Да, устроит, – ответил Джосс и убрал папку, над которой работал, чтобы достать фиолетовую, предназначенную Майклу. Он не успел расписать разделы, но это можно сделать и позже.

Лоури откинулся на спинку кресла, закинул ногу на ногу и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Что ж, признаю, мне не нравится то, что задумала Ее Величество, чем бы это ни было, но негодовать просто бессмысленно. Не понимаю, коим образом здесь причастен я, но готов пойти навстречу. Пожалуйста, задавайте ваши вопросы.

Джосс разрывался между двумя чувствами: изумлением и разочарованием. В его стране никто никогда не обижался на приглашение побеседовать со сватом. Там это было частью культуры, и расценивалось как помощь, здесь же – как вмешательство чуть ли не в личную жизнь. Однако он надеялся, что его не сочтут кем-то вроде палача.

– Вы занимаете должность помощника Ее Величества уже очень долгое время, не так ли?

– Да, с тех самых пор как она села на трон в шестнадцать лет, – ответил Майкл. – Я был очень удивлен – думал, что на это место назначат лорда Данкирка. Ее Величество и я всегда были друзьями, но с Данкирком у нее отношения лучше. Даже на протяжении трех лет брака она не была так близка с мужем, как с маркизом.

Это Джосс уже знал, потому что королева рассказала о себе немало, но всегда было интересно – и говорило о многом – кто и что ему рассказывал. Он кивнул в ответ и спросил:  
– Вы одногодки?

Майкл улыбнулся.  
– Между моим днем рождения и днем рождения Ее Величества две недели. А Данкирк на пару месяцев старше нас.

Отметив возраст – этих сведений у него не было – Джосс продолжил:  
– Вы стали бароном…

– Фактически, в пятнадцать лет, – сказал Лоури, и на его лице промелькнула грусть. – Родители умерли от болезни... в тот год случилась эпидемия.

– Мои соболезнования, – произнес Джосс. – Мой отец тоже скончался от тяжелой болезни.

Майкл кивнул.

– Значит, вы оба с юного возраста на своих плечах несете огромную ответственность. Маркиз тоже разделяет подобную участь?

– Видит Всевышний, – сказал барон, – это так. Формально Данкирк стал маркизом пять лет назад, но всегда имел влияние и нес груз ответственности. Тем не менее, вам следует самому спросить об этом – мне неудобно без его разрешения обсуждать его же семейные дела.

Джосс улыбнулся и сделал пометку.  
– Конечно. Это не тот вопрос, ответ на который я буду выяснять, загнав в угол. Я просто вижу, что у вас троих много общего. Наверное, это делает вас близкими друзьями.

Лоури пожал плечами.  
– Думаю, единственный человек, по-настоящему близкий Данкирку, это Ее Величество. Хотя она и я – хорошие друзья, да. Для меня действительно большая честь быть ее личным помощником.

– Что вам больше всего нравится и больше всего не нравится в вашей работе?

– Сложный вопрос. Господин сват, я служу королеве, а огромная часть жизни правителя тратится на решение проблем, непосильных для всех остальных подданных. Многие обязанности неприятны... фактически, граничат с повинностями... Мне не нравится видеть эту ношу на плечах королевы, особенно учитывая то, что несет она ее с шестнадцати лет. Она преуспевает, но ценой больших усилий. Что же касается того, что нравится лично мне… для меня эта работа – вызов, а еще я могу помочь Ее Величеству так, как иначе не смог бы.

Джосс кивнул и сделал еще несколько пометок.

– А я могу задавать вопросы? – поинтересовался Майкл.

– Конечно. Вопреки распространенному мнению, это не дознание. Больше как… способ познакомиться с вами. Очень часто я просто встречаюсь с людьми за чашкой чая или на прогулке в парке. На этот раз я выбрал кабинет…

Барон фыркнул.  
– Потому что дети выбежали из класса до того, как вы могли что-то предложить?

У Джосса дернулся вверх уголок рта, и он покашлял, скрывая это.  
– Уверен, они смягчатся, как только поймут, что разговор со мной сегодня не означает – завтра их нарядят в платье и потащат к алтарю.

Задыхающийся от смеха Лоури, наконец, сдался, запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
– Если вы сможете хоть одного из них уговорить надеть платье, я заплачу любую сумму, которую назовете, господин сват. О, я еще долго буду смеяться, представляя себе это.

– Так вы все друзья?

Смех понемногу утих.  
– Я бы так сказал, хотя они ближе друг другу, чем все они мне. Я… – Майкл пожал плечами. – Я всего лишь барон и только в четвертом колене. Родословная их семей берет начало тогда, когда зарождалась наша страна, и они с детства могли встречаться в таких местах, куда меня никогда не пригласили бы. Конечно, понятно, что должность помощника Ее Величества все поменяла, еще помогло то, что мы были друзьями со времен учебы… – он вновь пожал плечами.

Джосс утвердительно наклонил голову, и снова написал несколько строк.  
– А в те редкие случаи, когда у вас есть свободное время, как вы его проводите?

Барон грустно улыбнулся.  
– Не помню. Свободная минутка мне выпадает нечасто... Так, читаю или плаваю. В последнее время, когда удается сделать перерыв, королева и я пьем чай на ее личной террасе, и почти каждый раз к нам присоединяется принцесса. Ее Величество очень любит дочь, но ей редко удается по настоящему уделить внимание ребенку.

Бегло набросав еще несколько слов, Джосс отложил перо в сторону.  
– Это все на сегодня. Я благодарю вас за уделенное время и сотрудничество. Вероятно, в скором времени мне вновь понадобится поговорить с вами, и должен предупредить, что на определенном этапе вопросы станут довольно интимными.

– Интимными?.. Насколько интимными?

– Именно настолько, насколько вы опасаетесь, – ответил он, почти незаметно улыбаясь. – Могу сказать, из меня была бы плохая сваха, если бы я не мог согласовать определенные вкусы и предпочтения партнеров.

Майкл удивленно посмотрел на него.  
– Ясно. Значит ли это, что вы намереваетесь найти мне пару? – но тут же покачал головой и выставил вперед руку, чтобы предвосхитить ответ. – Нет, мы не должны знать, что происходит. Зная Ее Величество, она могла приговорить к браку нас всех или только одного, а других заставляет страдать за компанию, как буфер, – на его лице промелькнула какая-то эмоция, но через мгновение исчезла. – Когда дело касается ее, даже я ничего не могу сказать точно, – подвел итог он. – Надеюсь, вопросы не достигнут того этапа, но я попытаюсь посодействовать.

Джосс в успокаивающем жесте поднял руки.  
– Становясь представителем профессии, сваты подписывают огромное количество обязательств о неразглашении, и наказания за их нарушение крайне суровы. Даже король не имеет доступа к сведениям, которые мы собираем, а когда пара подобрана и данные уже не требуются, их уничтожают. К своей работе мы относимся очень серьезно. Понимаю, что у вас нет оснований мне верить, но, честное слово, я никогда не разглашал тайн клиента!

Казалось, что голубые глаза пристально смотрят на него целую вечность. Наконец, барон кивнул.  
– Господин сват, я верю вам или, по крайней мере, готов верить, пока нет причин для доказательств обратного. Вроде бы я слышал, как часы пробили четыре. Если только маркиз не решил выставить себя плохо воспитанным ребенком – что не редкость – через полчаса у вас назначена с ним встреча.

– Еще раз благодарю вас за потраченное время, – сказал Джосс, дошел с ним до двери и вышел в коридор. – Желаю хорошо провести остаток дня.

– Того же и вам, – ответил Майкл, а потом глянул мельком на что-то за плечом свата. – Думаю, еще вам понадобится немного везения, пусть оно вам сопутствует, – и с прощальной улыбкой ушел.

Джосс не успел обернуться и посмотреть, что привлекло внимание барона – над ухом раздался голос, похожий на мятый бархат.  
– Моя очередь, господин сват.

Он напрягся, но подавил порыв подскочить на месте и развернуться. Вместо этого Джосс просто повернул голову и посмотрел в серые глаза, которые были так близко, что он почти касался носом носа Сорреля и чувствовал запах чая и корицы в его дыхании.

– Маркиз Беллоу, – приветствие прозвучало вежливо, в голосе не было ни теплоты, ни холода. – Вы рано, хотя я вообще не ожидал вас увидеть.

Соррель выпрямился, оказавшись на пол головы выше Джосса.

Уордингтон только сейчас понял, что Данкирк был действительно красив: льдистые глаза, оттененные летними волосами, благородные черты лица были достойны запечатления в мраморе или увековечивания маслом. Он носил высокомерие и заносчивость, как вторую кожу, и изгиб губ заявлял – маркиз привык получать то, что хочет, и уверен в неизменности этого факта.

Человек, претендующий на власть и вес в обществе, склонен любым способом демонстрировать, что уже обладает ими.

Соррель был одет просто и элегантно, в одном ухе маленький брильянт, а на правой руке непримечательная золотая печатка. Именно такая простота показывала – ему нет нужды ничего демонстрировать.

Джосс твердо встретил вызов во взгляде Данкирка, а мысленно сделал пометку добавить очередное впечатление в папку: «Враждебно настроенный. Согласен воспользоваться обольщением, чтобы добиться своего?».

– Может, начнем? – спросил Соррель. – Чем быстрее это дознание закончится, тем лучше.

– Я ничуть не хочу вас слишком долго задерживать, – тихо сказал Джосс, неспешно повернулся и зашел в кабинет. Он сел за стол и подождал, пока маркиз налил себе в баре, а потом устроился на одном из кресел перед столом.

– Так что бы вы хотели знать? – наконец, поинтересовался Соррель тоном, в котором до сих пор были отголоски бархатистого мурлыканья. Прохладные утренние интонации бесследно исчезли. Значит, он надеялся смутить Джосса или еще как-то нарушить его равновесие.

Но такое не ново, и если любезный маркиз хотел поиграть… что ж, это рассказывало о нем больше, чем Данкирк, наверное, осознавал. Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения. Первое впечатление Джосса о Сорреле не менялось, и хотя он сделает все нужные шаги (чтобы убедиться: да, все верно), он не ожидал, что его суждение изменится. Соррель не станет ни его окончательным выбором, ни каким-либо выбором вообще. Однако его можно использовать в качестве источника сведений о других кандидатах.  
– Вы знаете королеву всю свою жизнь, – начал он. – Майкла вы знаете так же долго, как и она?

– Два раза «да», – ответил маркиз с позабавленным видом. – Каков ваш следующий вопрос? Почему я не женился на ней? Ревную ли я ее к нему? Вам следует расспросить обитателей замка, они вам предоставят намного лучшие ответы, чем я.

– Милорд, хотя из сплетен тоже особым образом можно черпать сведения, мне не нужны ложь и предположения. Мне нужна искренность, – он посмотрел вниз, затем медленно окинул Сорреля взглядом, замаскированным ресницами. – Наверное, любопытная идея для вас.

В глазах Сорреля что-то промелькнуло, но Джосс не мог точно сказать, что это было: изумление или досада.  
– Меня не интересует супружество, даже с королевой, – ответил маркиз, вытянув ноги и перекрестив лодыжки, и устроился на стуле полулежа, продолжая рассеянно держать в руке стакан с виски. – Я никогда не отрицал, что не склонен к верности.

Конечно же, нет. Он не относился к тому типу людей, которые обременяют себя такой докучливой привычкой, как верность. Зачем довольствоваться одним цветком, когда в распоряжении весь сад? Джосс неторопливо сделал должные пометки в папке, чувствуя, как холодные глаза следят за каждым его движением.  
– Мне сказали, что вы, милорд, знаток права.

– Я нахожу законы и нормы занятным вызовом. Где-то настоять на своем... где-то прогнуться... где-то – принудить... – маркиз отпил виски и облизнулся. – Уверен, вам тоже интересны эти правила.

– Правда в том, что я должен соблюдать определенные нормы, – ответил Джосс и продолжил писать в папке, уверяя себя: он делает это не для того, чтобы подразнить и привести в замешательство Сорреля, наблюдающего, как о нем делают заметки. Только у свата было впечатление, что маркиза редко что смущает, и это стоило отметить.

Соррель скривил губы.  
– Должен соблюдать, да. Задавать вопросы и утомлять людей, обращаться с ними, будто с пешками. Уверен, правила этой игры наиболее захватывающие.

– Люди – не пешки, – сказал Джосс и обмакнул перо в чернила. «Проблема доверия?» – написал он и поднял взгляд, временно откладывая перо в сторону. – После нашей первой встречи Ее Величество как-то упомянула, что вы очень любите чай.

Маркиз посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

Джосс не стал добиваться ответа, отказываясь попадаться в расставленные сети. Соррель хотел, чтобы каждая частица информации доставалась ему путем тяжелых усилий, но в такие игры он не намеревался играть. Пусть высокомерный гад и дальше недооценивает его – он уже выдал больше, чем подозревает.

Поняв ход собственных мыслей, сват поморщился, усмиряя разыгравшееся самомнение. Маркиз тоже был не тем человеком, которого стоило недооценивать, и это следовало помнить.

Во время посещения его родины королева – после того как попросила об услуге – подробно рассказывала о своих друзьях. Она признала некоторую распутность образа жизни кузена и назвала его живым воплощением заносчивости.

Она говорила с осведомленностью человека, выросшего вместе с Соррелем, но или не обращала внимания, или была невосприимчива к определенным сторонам его характера, заметным посторонним.

Джосс подумал, если бы он решил расспросить людей, какое количество отозвалось бы о маркизе, как о «ошеломляющем», или сказало бы что-то сродное по значению. Наверное, «шельма» встречалось бы довольно часто.

Он посмотрел на общие записи, которые сделал во время путешествия сюда, и выбрал вопрос совсем на другую тему.  
– Покойный муж Ее Величества… какого вы были о нем мнения?

– О короле? – Соррель пожал плечами. – У него был превосходный вкус в женщинах.

Самый легкомысленный ответ, который Джосс когда-либо слышал, и почти забавный – маркиз хотел, чтобы его поняли немного в другом русле: что король был бабником, хотя на самом деле, вероятно, это был всего лишь комплимент королеве.

Он вновь взял перо и вывел второй вопросительный знак после «проблема доверия». И, отложив перо, с улыбкой поднялся.  
– Думаю, это все на сегодня, милорд. Я предпочитаю короткие беседы, хотя, вероятно, они станут продолжительнее, когда вы будете чувствовать себя более комфортно со мной, – Джосс обогнул стол, чтобы провести гостя к выходу – простой жест вежливости. 

Едва он приблизился к Соррелю, тот тоже встал, и они почти соприкоснулись плечами. Голос маркиза опять переливался мурлычущими нотками, когда он склонился к уху Джосса.  
– Вы очень привлекательны, господин сват… – он отстранился так же неожиданно, как и приблизился, и его тон стал ледяным, – но сомневаюсь, что кто-то сможет почувствовать себя комфортно рядом с вами, – маркиз поставил тихо звякнувший бокал на стол, развернулся и быстрым шагом вышел из кабинета, исчезая так же тихо, как появился.

Несколько долгих мгновений Джосс оцепенело стоял на месте, потом двинулся к столу и опустился в кресло.

Соррель знал, куда вонзить нож, это точно. И нацелился прямо в сердце.

Такие люди, как он, умели превосходно находить слабости других. Фокус был в том, чтобы не показать, что слабая точка обнаружена, и главное, чему научился Джосс за долгое время наблюдения за другими, это прятать свои чувства.

Постаравшись отмахнуться от чувства жалости к себе, он занялся бумагами, делая некоторые записи более развернутыми и добавляя к ним формальные предложения.

Просматривая расписания оставшейся троицы и свое собственное, которое Майкл любезно составил, Джосс увидел, что встречи с Юстасом и Лайлом назначены на завтра, а с Чарльзом он поговорит послезавтра.

Если только не…

Он задумчиво нахмурился, взвешивая возможные варианты.

Складывалось впечатление, что все должны появиться на мероприятии, назначенном на сегодняшний вечер. Видимо, бал – он не понял краткой, бездумно составленной аннотации в расписаниях. Похоже, все, кому она попадалась на глаза, были прекрасно осведомлены о сути и не обращали внимания на содержание текста.

Осмелится ли он кое-что попробовать?

Чем больше времени у него уйдет на то, чтобы побеседовать с ними, тем труднее будет их разговорить. Как говорит поговорка: «Предупрежден – значит вооружён». И, скорее всего, сейчас оставшаяся троица расспрашивает Майкла и Сорреля.

Хотя Джосс мог требовать от остальных неразглашения деталей проведенных с ними бесед, он понимал, что это вызовет неприязнь. А маркиз сочтет за правило, требующее нарушения.

Он сжал пальцы, сминая бумагу, которую до сих пор держал в руке. Нахмурившись, ослабил хватку и разгладил лист.

Да, бал, как минимум, предоставит возможность для наблюдений. 

Решившись, он проверил данные ему расписания, чтобы посмотреть, где будет Ее Величество. Потом сложил бумаги, запер ящик с папками и спрятал ключ в карман. В коридоре Джосс замешкался. Он знал, как пройти на террасу, в свою спальню и кабинет... На этом все заканчивалось. Шаг влево, шаг вправо – и он уже чувствовал себя потерявшимся.

Что ж, выигрывает тот, кто рискует. Надеясь, что он не выставит себя круглым дураком, Джосс направился в сторону... кажется, это главная часть дворца? Хочется верить – там ему помогут.

Проходя мимо зеркала – тяжелая рама с позолотой – он хмуро покосился на свое отражение. Лицо выдавало больше внутренних волнений, чем хотелось бы. Джосс немного задержался, убеждаясь: он приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы держать тебя в руках.

Следуя по дороге призвания, сваты и свахи не позволяли себе быть примечательными. Им приходилось работать с огромным количеством людей, выступать в роли человека, касающегося сокровенных вещей. Даже короли и королевы не знали о людях того, было известно сватам. И если кто-то решал прибегнуть к их услугам, то и монархи – так же, как и все остальные – должны были отвечать на личные вопросы.

Нет ничего хуже, чем пытаться делиться сокровенным с человеком, который слишком красив, слишком элегантен, слишком любезен – любое слишком. Сваты должны быть многим, но никогда не слишком.

Как сказал однажды его наставник: «Мы должны быть удобными, как привычное кресло или старое одеяло».

Джосс не нашел такое сравнение лестным, но принял этот факт, как должное – ведь он любил то, чем занимался.

Ему никогда не быть таким, как Марианна или Майкл… и уж точно не таким, как Соррель. Каштановые волосы, стрижка аккуратная и простая. И обычные карие глаза. Лишь его острый ум и умение наблюдать были выдающимися даже для представителей его профессии, но эти качества можно скрыть и приглушить, чтобы они выглядели ординарными и, следовательно, неопасными.

Несмотря на все это…

Соррель более чем прав.

Никто не чувствовал себя комфортно рядом со сватом. Даже дома считалось честью видеть рядом с собой человека, настолько любящего, что он готов заботиться о твоем счастье, не обращая внимания на препоны и сложности. И – особенно – достичь интимного взаимопонимания.

Да, не все пары, заказы на которые они получали, были романтичными по своему характеру – особенно это касалось сватов в ранге Джосса. Многие желали партнера с хорошими связями, которого потом не захочется убить.

Доходило до того, что любовь была неважна и часто даже просто невозможна. В данных случаях от Джосса ожидалось, что он подберет самый удачный вариант, какой может быть.

Как в нынешнем заказе.

Он вздохнул, проходя мимо другого зеркала, потом понял, что сделал, и дал себе оплеуху, мысленно.

Наверное, все шло не так гладко потому, что он находился в чужой стране. Задание было непростым и для дружелюбного окружения, где ему приходилось сообщать плохие вести так же часто, как и хорошие. Не каждому нравился итог анализа, проведенного свахой, а некоторые нанимали его только для того, чтобы получить доказательства, что партия им не подходит.

Что ж, неважно. Он еще целого дня не пробыл во дворце, а уже вычеркнул одного кандидата из списка. Да, еще одного Джосс добавил, и это может быть хорошим знаком, показывающим, что чужая среда не заставила его утратить способности.

Достигнув искомого главного коридора, он окликнул проходящего мимо слугу и попросил подсказать, где найти королеву.

*** 

Джосс заставил себя не топтаться в дверях. Задержка лишь отсрочит неминуемое, и он не впервые на подобном мероприятии именно по работе. Нет причины считать этот заказ выходящим за деловые рамки. Нет повода для беспокойства.

И все же, Джосс не привык находиться под прицелом стольких взглядов.

Разве он так необычно выглядел? Никто не знал, для чего он здесь, но с другой стороны, статуса гостя королевы более чем достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание окружающих.

Пересекая зал и вежливо улыбаясь, когда встречался с кем-то взглядом, Джосс, наконец, подошел к королеве Марианне.  
– Ваше Величество, – поприветствовал он ее, принимая руку для поцелуя. – Вы великолепны, как всегда. Благодарю, что позволили мне сегодня здесь присутствовать.

– Не благодарите, – ответила она, привлекая его ближе, чтобы поцеловать в щеку. – Почему мне не пригласить друга на небольшое торжество?

Джосс едва сдержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть, услышав, как празднество в пять сотен человек назвали «небольшим торжеством».

– Садитесь рядом со мной, – приказала Марианна. – Майкл…

– Уже в пути, моя королева, – смеясь, ответил барон и коротко коснулся ее плеча жестом, в котором читалась симпатия. – У вас какие-либо предпочтения в напитках, господин сват? 

– Нет, – сказал Джосс.

Майкл кивнул.  
– Тогда я принесу вам бокал нашего местного вина, его все любят, и не зря, – и ушел, оставляя их вдвоем.

– Я не буду донимать вас, – произнесла Марианна, обмахиваясь изящным веером так, что любой наблюдающий со стороны не смог бы прочитать по ее губам. – Хочу, но не буду.

Джосс слегка улыбнулся.  
– Могу сказать вам, что после психоанализа я вычеркнул маркиза из списка.

Марианна фыркнула – совсем не по-королевски.  
– Его имя я дала просто для проформы. Поверьте, результат вашего анализа ничуть меня не удивляет. Не думаю, что существует человек, способный укротить его. Даже такой профессионал, как вы, мой дорогой господин сват, не смог бы найти пару для Сорреля, – она с теплотой посмотрела на кузена в другом конце зала.

Он проследил за ее взглядом и – к собственному удивлению – почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в груди.

Маркиз стоял у дальней стены, облокотившись об нее предплечьем над головой маленькой женщины, похожей на птичку.

Даже с расстояния оказалось трудно не заметить, что они флиртуют и заигрывают. Соррель делал это хорошо и красиво. Он был одет в темно-серый пиджак, с едва заметным переливом, подчеркнутым черным кружевом на запястьях и у горла и черными бриджами. В свете многочисленных свечей сверкали бриллианты, украшавшие наряд.

– Вы лишь обожжетесь, – мягко прошептала Марианна.

Джосс вздрогнул.  
– Что?

Она понимающе посмотрела на него.  
– Господин сват, он – открытое пламя. Завораживающее, но сжигающее все, что к нему прикоснется.

– Ваше Величество, я достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, что пламенем следует любоваться, а не трогать, – сказал Джосс, наигранно беспечно пожимая плечами. – Как бы там ни было, я – сват… ваш сват. Это исключает любой флирт между мной и вашими друзьями.

Марианна улыбнулась ему, но промолчала.

Джосс больше не кидал взглядов через зал, а сосредоточился на королеве – это следовало сделать с самого начала.  
– Ваше Величество, вы танцуете с вашими друзьями? Будет ли это из ряда вон выходящим событием?

– Нет, в этом нет ничего удивительного, – ответила Марианна. – По правде говоря, только с ними я и танцую, не считая редких гостей, которым требуется уделить особое внимание.

– Тогда прошу вас потанцевать с каждым из них.

Она кивнула и сложила веер.  
– Даже с Соррелем?

– Да, для проформы, – согласился Джосс.

– Тогда он будет первым, – решила Марианна. Она поднялась, постояла мгновение, затем подняла веер и сделала повелительный жест.

В другом конце зала маркиз резко распрощался с объектом флирта, повернулся и зашагал в их сторону. Вблизи он был еще великолепнее, темные цвета наряда подчеркивали огонь в его волосах. Соррель медленно и обжигающе улыбнулся.  
– Ваше Величество, господин сват. Меня призвали на смотр? Я прохожу проверку, господин сват?

Джосс одарил маркиза вежливой улыбкой и проигнорировал насмешку.  
– Добрый вечер, милорд, – спокойно ответил он.

Данкирк взглянул на него с легким удивлением, но Марианна не дала развиться перепалке:  
– Потанцуй со мной, – приказала она, ткнув его веером в грудь. – Твоя спутница подождет.

– Если нет, то всегда можно найти другую, – беззаботно согласился Соррель и подал ей руку.

– Я лучше потанцую с вами, моя королева, даже если это выставляет меня на торги.

– Пф! – Марианна приняла его руку. – Я очень хотела бы посмотреть, что бы случилось, проделай я такое. Полагаю, все зависело бы от характера торгов. Общая суматоха, множество заявок…

Маркиз рассмеялся.  
– Пойдем.

Стоило им уйти, как появился Майкл с напитками. Он посмотрел на танцующие пары и позабавлено покачал головой.  
– Раньше все удивлялись, потому она не вышла за него. Многие считают их идеальной парой.

Джосс промолчал, но, наверное, его мнение было написано на лице, поэтому барон засмеялся и вручил ему бокал с рубиновой жидкостью.  
– Вино превосходное. Даже Соррель не в силах развеять приятные чувства, которые оно порождает.

– Благодарю, – с улыбкой произнес Джосс.

Майкл кивнул в ответ, потом улыбнулся и взглянул на кого-то:  
– Посмотрите, вон Саммерс и Бэнкс.

Джосс тут же проследил за его взглядом, стараясь, чтобы его действия не бросались в глаза.

Они оба производили приятное впечатление. Юстас был одет в малахитовые тона, подчеркнутые золотым и кремовым. Он улыбался, здороваясь с людьми, мимо которых они проходили, передвигаясь по залу, и иногда поворачивался, чтобы сказать что-то Лайлу на ухо.

Лайл, облаченный в черное, выглядел старше и величавее. Заговаривавший с ним Юстас получал ответные улыбки, однако приветствия удостоились лишь несколько мужчин и одна женщина лет пятидесяти.

Пару минут спустя они присоединились к Джоссу и Майклу на помосте.

– Где Бутби? – спросил барон. – Я думал, он будет здесь, чтобы заговорить Грауссера до смерти по поводу нового законопроекта. Чарльз рискует пропустить великолепную возможность произнести речь.

Мужчины рассмеялись. Юстас беспомощно развел руками.  
– Он вновь куда-то понесся. Три часа назад я видел, как он уехал верхом.

– Хмм, – протянул Майкл. – Вы уверены, что проследить за ним неэтично?

Бэнкс закатил глаза.  
– Именно Соррель предложил это, такого ответа достаточно?

– Верно, – согласился Майкл, и они, явно веселясь, покачали головами.

Затем Лайл обратился к Джоссу:  
– Господин сват, – вежливо начал он, пусть и без настоящего тепла в голосе, – вы хорошо проводите время?

– Трудно плохо проводить время в такой цивилизованной компании, – ответил тот.

Юстас неохотно рассмеялся.  
– Хорошо сказано, – он поднял бокал с тостом. – Господин сват способен дать отпор.

Джосс вежливо улыбнулся и поднял свой бокал.  
– Я вам не враг.

– Вы измените судьбу одного из нас против его желания, – ответил Юстас. – Это тяжело принимать с любезной миной на лице. Особенно, когда Марианна ничего не хочет рассказывать.

Барон усмехнулся.  
– Может, она надеется посадить Сорреля на цепь?

Юстас и Лайл рассмеялись.  
– Очень хотел бы на это посмотреть, – заявил Бэнкс и перевел взгляд на Джосса. – Вы поэтому здесь, господин сват? Понимаю, вы не можете сказать мне правду... а я предпочту тешить себя иллюзиями. Они объясняют утреннее бешенство Сорреля. Наверняка он почувствовал сжимающуюся петлю.

Джосс глянул на танцпол и увидел, что маркиз ведет королеву обратно к их небольшой группе.

– А, Юстас, – радостно сказала Марианна, когда подошла к ним. – Ты следующий. У нас всегда отлично получается этот танец.

– Ты со всем отлично справляешься, – быстро ответил тот, вручил свой бокал с шампанским Лайлу и подал руку королеве.

Джосс смотрел, как они уходят, попивал вино, прислушивался к ленивому разговору Юстаса и Сорреля, и старался держать всех в поле зрения. Впрочем, ему приходилось наблюдать и за большим количеством людей, чем сейчас.

Майкл и Лайл больше интересовались танцующими, хотя сват не мог сказать, кто на кого смотрит. Он догадывался, что занимало барона… но пока сомневался насчет графа. Единственным серьезным увлечением Лайла в прошлом был мужчина, однако, это еще ни о чем не говорило.

Несколько минут спустя вернулись Марианна и Юстас, и Лайлу было приказано танцевать следующим.

Джосс внимательно наблюдал за их уходом.

– Вы танцуете? – раздался голос Сорреля, вырвавший его из задумчивости.

Стараясь скрыть, что его застали врасплох, Джосс сделал еще один глоток вина.  
– Да.

Маркиз усмехнулся и протянул руку.  
– Тогда потанцуем, господин сват. Королева не тратит время на скучных людей, а если вы не танцуете, то определенно выглядите скучным. Мы не можем позволить вам выставить ее в плохом свете.

К несчастью, достойных путей для отхода не было – Данкирк ловко расставил ловушку.

– Не знал, что я представляю собой предпочитаемый вами тип партнера по танцам, – сказал он, принимая руку в черной перчатке.

Соррель улыбнулся с вызовом.  
– У меня нет типа, который я предпочитаю.

– Легко приходят – легко уходят? – прохладным тоном спросил Джосс, когда они направились в сторону танцпола.

Ему действительно следовало быть осторожнее, но маркиз выбыл из списка, и он не собирался позволять вытирать о себя ноги.

Соррель лишь рассмеялся.  
– Это не предпочтительный тип, господин сват, это недостаток, – он поднял их сомкнутые руки в первой позиции. – Надеюсь, вы пристойно танцуете? Наверное, мне надо было спросить об этом раньше?

– Да, надо было, – ответил Джосс, не потрудившись добавить, что танцует очень хорошо.

Первый поворот привлек их ближе друг к другу, и его спина почти коснулась груди маркиза – надлежащая дистанция едва сохранялась. И сват мысленно сделал заметку: откорректировать дело Сорреля, убрав знак вопроса после предложения «согласен воспользоваться обольщением, чтобы добиться своего».

Он уловил слабый аромат цибетина* и цветков апельсина и продолжал чувствовать его, когда фигура танца разлучила их, а когда свела вновь, Джосс опять вдохнул этот запах.

– Так как становятся сватом? – спросил маркиз. 

Они снова находились в позиции «спина к груди», и рука Сорреля мимолетно, но чересчур интимно легла на его бедро. Джосс сосредоточился на вопросе.  
– Точно так же, как становятся представителем любой другой профессии.

– Существует много причин, по которым выбирают род занятий, – возразил Данкирк. – По склонности, по безысходности, по праву рождения… – Джосс повернулся к нему лицом, и маркиз придвинулся ближе – теперь между ними было расстояние в ладонь, что превышало границы пристойности. – По принуждению.

Джосс шагнул вправо, выполняя движение, и отвернул голову.  
– По склонности, милорд.

– Мммм… – протянул Соррель. – По склонности к чему? – внезапно он больно сжал его руку.

Уордингтон приложил усилия, чтобы не вздрогнуть.

– Указывать в кого людям влюбляться? С кем они должны провести свою жизнь? Я не вижу, какое вы имеете право диктовать, как устраивать личную жизнь других.

– Не моя обязанность и не мое право говорить человеку, кого он любит или должен любить, – ответил Джосс и замолчал, когда шаги танца развели их в стороны. Он продолжил в миг их воссоединения: – Моя обязанность, или одна из нескольких, показать, где можно обрести любовь. Я не указываю, а лишь делаю все возможное, чтобы предоставить лучшие варианты.

Пальцы, удерживающие его ладонь, не ослабляли хватку. Завтра у него будет ныть рука. Но Джосс все равно ничем не выдал, что испытывает боль, отказываясь уступить даже в малом.  
– Милорд, вы никогда не видели меня за работой, не знаете моих результатов. Почему вы, по меньшей мере, не можете судить меня по справедливости?

Данкирк рассмеялся и внезапно потянул его прочь с танцпола в прилегающий к залу коридор и вверх по короткому лестничному пролету.

Когда они остановились, Джосс понял, что оказался на маленьком балконе, который обычно занимают музыканты, но сегодня по какой-то причине Ее Величество посадила их прямо на танцполе.

– Вы видите женщину в светло-голубом?

Джосс посмотрел туда, куда указывал Соррель, и кивнул.

– А мужчину в темно-зеленом?

Он вновь кивнул.

– Шесть месяцев назад они, наконец, завершили двухгодичное ухаживание, о котором говорил весь дворец. Все так мило, искренне, нежно и совершенно очаровательно. Они обменивались клятвами любви и преданности. Через два месяца после свадьбы жена переспала с приезжим иностранным министром, а муж позволил мне соблазнить себя в саду, – маркиз холодно улыбнулся. – Он оказался не особо талантлив. Я понимаю, почему она сбежала к министру.

Джосс не успел ответить, потому что Данкирк указал на двух мужчин: один одетый в пурпур, другой – в черное.  
– Они помолвлены, непрерывно клянутся в любви друг к другу. Все считают их красивой парой. Первого я взял на его же столе и по его же предложению на прошлой неделе. Если бы я подошел ко второму… – он слегка дернул плечом.

Потом Соррель показал еще несколько пар, все «влюбленные», и, по крайней мере, один из партнеров был неверен, хотя не всегда они нарушали обет с маркизом, однако, часто именно с ним.

– Неудачные партии, – рассматривая разные пары, сказал Джосс, когда, наконец, Соррель замолчал. Потом остановился на мужчинах в пурпурном и черном. – Никогда не стоит судить по одному взгляду, но иногда один взгляд может поведать очень многое.

Данкирк презрительно усмехнулся.  
– Неужели?

– Да, – сказал он, указывая на мужчин. – Каждый раз, когда они остаются вдвоем, разговор затихает. Если два человека не находят темы для беседы, то им не следует связывать себя пожизненным обязательством. Могут найтись другие причины, объясняющие их молчание, возможно, здесь кроется опасность доверия мимолетному взгляду, но все же. Это изъян, который должен быть отмечен и исследован.

На удивление маркиз ничего не ответил, но только Джосс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, в поле его зрения попала королева. Она вернулась на свое место и сейчас беседовала с Лайлом, Юстасом и Майклом.

Почему она не танцевала с Майклом?

Нахмурившись, он заставил себя вспомнить, что у него есть заказ, над которым необходимо работать, и в него не входят смущающие разговоры с Соррелем. Джосс повернулся, направляясь обратно в зал.

– Так скоро уходите? – растягивая слова, спросил маркиз.

– Вы можете не верить в любовь, – ответил Джосс, – но моя задача состоит в том, чтобы помочь людям найти ее. И тогда не будет всех тех измен, которые вы описали. Это означает, что сейчас у меня есть дела важнее и интереснее, чем оставаться здесь с вами, – он тотчас пожалел, что не сдержался и произнес последнюю колкость.

Данкирк рассмеялся, а потом с надменной веселостью произнес:  
– Разумеется, я не могу быть важнее Ее Величества, но я точно более интересен, чем сватовство.

– Правда? – спросил Джосс. – Милорд, вы только что показали, с каким презрением относитесь к распущенности других. Почему я должен находить интересным в вас то, что низко в прочих? Благодарю за танец. Желаю вам хорошо провести остаток вечера.

Он ушел до того, как Соррель успел что-то сказать, и разрешил себе миг молчаливого торжества – в этом раунде последнее слово осталось за ним. Потом кисло подумал, почему опускается до участия в мелочных играх маркиза.

Войдя в бальный зал, он поспешно присоединился к королеве и ее окружению.

– Мы видели, как вас украл Соррель, – произнес Лайл тоном ученого, изучавшего сухой текст, который он читает в тысячный раз. – Я предполагал, что сваты более стойкие.

– Ничего не произошло, – ответил Джосс.

Все посмотрели на него с явным недоверием.

– Если забыть тот факт, что мы стояли на виду, – он махнул в сторону балкона, который сейчас пустовал, – нас не было не более десяти минут. Даже многоуважаемый маркиз не настолько талантлив.

Присутствовавшие мужчины не смогли сдержать смеха, а Марианна закатила глаза.

Неторопливый разговор потек дальше, и Джосс занял наблюдательную позицию, изредка вставляя фразу-другую, чтобы не показаться невоспитанным.

В конце концов, лорды немного отделились, рьяно обсуждая недавнюю охоту и случившееся во время нее происшествие, и на короткий миг оставили Марианну одну.

Джосс воспользовался моментом и подошел к ней ближе, чтобы тихо переговорить.  
– Ваше Величество, могу я задать вам вопрос?

Она с изумлением посмотрела на него и продолжила обмахиваться веером, пытаясь отогнать жару и духоту бального зала.  
– Спрашивать – ваша работа, господин сват.

– Почему вы не танцевали с Майклом?

– С Майклом? – повторила королева и взглянула на своего помощника, который сейчас стоял к ней спиной. – Я и раньше просила его, даже приказывала, но он всегда отказывается. Майкл очень четко придерживается правил и этикета, что вполне логично, ведь он – простой барон, а вращается среди более родовитых аристократов. И должность моего ассистента не делает плавание в опасных водах проще, – она пожала плечами. – Если говорить, как есть, королеве не пристало танцевать с человеком, который в глазах большинства – всего лишь возвеличенный секретарь. Поэтому Майкл не соглашается, вопреки бесконечным просьбам и приказам.

Интересно. Это поясняет, почему он всегда говорит «королева» и «Ее Величество» и на других ссылается по фамилиям, в то время как они все друг к другу обращаются по именам.

– Так почему Соррель утянул вас на балкон? – спросил Марианна. – Я вас там видела. У кузена было такое выражением лица, которое всегда сулит неприятности. Думаю, господин сват, вы задели его за живое.

Джосс пожал плечами.  
– Если это означает, что я раздражаю его, то тогда да, безусловно. Маркиз относится ко мне неприязненно. Возможно ли, что он знает о моем истинном назначении?

– Если кто-то и догадается, – ответила Марианна, все еще энергично обмахиваясь веером, – то это будет он или Майкл. И если они сделают правильные выводы, это не расположит их к вам, – она позабавлено взглянула на него. – Однако я не имела в виду, что вы его раздражаете. Говоря «вы задели его за живое», я подразумевала именно это. Злость и раздражение – лишь реакция, – она подмигнула. – Ему следует поискать законы, касающиеся сватов. Я поражена, что он еще этого не сделал.

Джосс коротко улыбнулся - вопреки настрою, его это позабавило.  
– Не сомневаюсь, ему это придет в голову.

– Да, – пробормотала Марианна, окидывая взглядом зал. – Тогда моя песня будет спета.

Их разговор сошел на нет – вернулись друзья королевы.

– Майкл, – обратилась к нему Марианна, поднимаясь и захлопывая веер. – Полагаю, на сегодня мне хватит. Прошу, проводи меня в мои покои.

– Конечно, – ответил барон, тут же сделал шаг вперед и подал руку.

Они ушли мгновение спустя, и Джосс наблюдал за их уходом, продолжая делать все новые и новые мысленные заметки.

– И какие сведения вы собрали сегодня вечером, господин сват? – спросил Лайл, демонстрируя проницательность.

Уордингтон улыбнулся и развел руки.  
– Вы – прекрасные танцоры, в бальном зале невыносимо жарко, а любезному маркизу я совершенно не нравлюсь. Как и ни одному из вас, но все вы цивилизованно себя ведете.

Они рассмеялись, и Юстас похлопал его по плечу.  
– Господин сват, а вы не так уж плохи, – сказал он, усмехаясь. – Хотя Соррель, кажется, стал на тропу войны. Наверное, действительно чувствует затягивающуюся на шее удавку.

Лайл кивнул.  
– Да. Можно только представить, как изменится это место, когда он перестанет соблазнять все, отдаленно напоминающее человека, – его взгляд на миг задержался на Юстасе, и по лицу Бэнкса пробежала тень.

Джосс отметил это с интересом. Ревность – ясно, как день, но почему? Здесь потребуется дальнейшее расследование, и ему вдруг подумалось, что эти люди станут причиной его головных болей.

Сват задержался еще ненадолго, пока, наконец, под его внимательным взором не отбыли Юстас и Лайс. Затем он направился в кабинет, скинул пиджак, уселся за стол и достал папки. Записал свои наблюдения и мысли о каждом кандидате, после еще раз все прочел. Добавил несколько заметок, некоторые, уже написанные, изменил, потом сложил бумаги в ящик и запер. Тихо вздохнув, он подхватил пиджак, вышел в коридор и двинулся в сторону спальни.  
__________________________  
*Цибетин (позднелатинское zibethum, от арабского "сабад") - вещество с резким мускусным запахом, выделяемое специальными железами хищных млекопитающих рода виверр - цибетовой кошки, или цибетты, обитающей в Северной Африке и Азии.

*** 

Следующий день он провел, бродя по дворцу, разговаривая со всеми подряд и наблюдая за друзьями королевы, если они ему встречались.

Кроме Сорреля, которого он старательно избегал при малейшем намеке, что тот может быть поблизости.

К обеду он уже был готов хорошо вздремнуть. Деловая беседа с одним человеком изнуряла, а с массой людей, да еще замалчивая настоящие намерения…

Джоссу отчаянно хотелось немного поспать. Если не сопротивляться, то он уступит этому желанию прямо здесь и сейчас. Он зевнул и медленно поднялся. Может быть, обед поможет восстановить силы? Он потер глаза, опустил руки и посмотрел на кучу листочков с заметками, ожидающих своей очереди на расшифровку.

Вздохнув, Уордингтон сгреб их в ящик стола, закрыл на ключ, положил его в карман и отправился на поиски еды.

Несколько минут спустя он наслаждался хлебом с сыром и кусочками незнакомой, но вкусной птицы.

Покинув стены дворца, сват решил поесть в тишине и спокойствии, устроившись на одной из скамеек, расположенных вдоль каменной дорожки, опоясывающей здание. Он расположился в безлюдном месте – если не считать слуг, изредка проходивших мимо.

Услышанные им мнения были пространны и разнообразны, хотя кое-что оказалось неизменным. Никогда не стоит играть в карты с Юстасом, если только не хотите расстаться с последней сорочкой. Лайл уравновешен и очарователен и, хотя он никогда не признается, обладает большей властью над университетом, чем университетский совет. Чарльз – потрясающий политик, но никогда не стоит переходить ему дорогу. Майкл – преданный и заботливый пес королевы. Соррель – повеса, негодяй и надоедливый избалованный ребенок. В течение дня Джосс услышал много интересных сравнений: «хитрый, как лиса», «змея ядовитая», «подстерегающий мышей кот».

«Его кастрировать надо» заняло лидирующую позицию в списке понравившихся и настолько рассмешило Джосса, что он записал его в папку маркиза.

Он выслушал столько же комплиментов, что было очень интересно, но в итоге к делу не относилось. Его задача – определить, кто из четырех мужчин, оставшихся в списке, наиболее подходящий супруг для королевы. Марианна сказала ему, что, если ее вынудят выйти замуж, то брак должен быть по возможности счастливым, не разрушающим дружбу, которая значит для нее все.

Они были единственными, кому она доверяла – кроме того, были лучшими кандидатами на роль мужа – но кто из них, чтобы не уничтожить связывающую их дружбу? Или ни один не подойдет?

Пока Джосс одного вычел, одного добавил. Интересно, что Марианна подумает о добавлении?

Но сейчас это не имело значения. Сегодня, ближе к вечеру, назначены беседы с Лайлом и Юстасом. А завтра – с Чарльзом… и это напомнило ему, что с самого утра он ни разу не видел Бутби. Много слышал о нем, будьте уверены. Начиная с его политического инстинкта, удивительной доброты и заканчивая единственным, что сказали обо всей пятерке: никогда нельзя расстраивать королеву, если хоть один из них может об этом узнать.

Тихо, но эффективно, они разобрались не с одним обидчиком, причинившим вред или проявившим неуважение к Марианне. И многие считали, что это происходило без ее ведома или согласия.

Так где же герцог? Расписание свидетельствовало: он должен побывать во многих частях дворца. Джосс везде искал его - хотя бы понаблюдать. И нигде он его не нашел, и никто его не видел.

Это напомнило о прошлом вечере, когда остальные заметили то же самое.

Что ж, причина может быть в Джоссе, а, возможно, он вовсе ни при чем. Нельзя ничего поделать, остается только ждать появления Чарльза. Сват надеялся, что Бутби придет на беседу. Пока же оставшаяся тройка давала достаточно пищи для размышлений.

Если сегодня останется свободное время, то он проведет его, занимаясь более приземленными видами исследования. Столь высокий ранг невесты лишь все усложнял – были нюансы, которые должны быть так же беспристрастно взвешены, как и все остальные собранные сведения.

Откусив сыра, он принялся рассматривать деревья в дальнем конце дорожки.

– Добрый день, господин сват, – казалось, голос раздался из ниоткуда, а потом на скамейку уселся Соррель, слишком красивый в светло-коричневом с золотым наряде, изумительно подчеркивающем его волосы и лицо.

Следя за своим тоном, Джосс нейтрально произнес:  
– Добрый день, милорд. Надеюсь, вы в добром здравии?

– Вполне, – ответил маркиз, улыбаясь, как довольный кот. – Все шпионите? И что же вы прочли по тем деревьям?

– Я наслаждаюсь тишиной, милорд, – в голос пришлось вложить намек.

Данкирк ухмыльнулся, затем повернул голову и стал лениво разглядывать деревья.

Уордингтон тайком кидал на него взгляды, сам не понимая, что надеется таким образом узнать. Официально его Соррель больше не интересовал. Он продолжал номинальное наблюдение исключительно для вида и с целью трижды проверить собственную работу.

Неофициально он не мог удержаться и не заметить, как рубин в ухе маркиза подчеркивал рыжинку в его волосах. Маленький шрам от лезвия бритвы на краю челюсти, крошечная белая отметина, которая просто умоляла…

Он с раздражением подумал, что, по край мере, достаточно умен, чтобы только смотреть, но не касаться.

– Вы что-то хотели, милорд?

Улыбка Сорреля обжигала, тая в себе не только искушение, но и опасность.  
– Много чего. Вы предлагаете все исполнить?

Джосс поднялся. Он не собирался тратить время на подобную несуразицу и отказывался играть в эти игры. Маркизу не обязательно должно нравиться то, что делает сват, но ему не следует вымещать недовольство на нем, особенно таким скверным образом.  
– Нет. Будь я последним попрошайкой без альтернативы, все равно не выбрал бы вас, – ответу не хватало изящности, но иногда прямой подход был лучше всего. Он отвернулся, разгневанный, что его обед испортили, и теперь чувствовал себя каким угодно, только не отдохнувшим.

– Думается мне, здесь кто-то слишком протестует, – мягко сказал Данкирк, дразня словами, как котенка лентой.

И эти слова, полные значения, прошлись по его коже, будто ногтями по стеклу. Разумным шагом было бы не обратить на них внимания, но Джосс повернулся к собеседнику раньше, чем успел себе об этом напомнить.  
– Я слишком много протестую? – спросил он. – Именно вы чуть ли не выбежали с террасы после того, как нас познакомили, именно вы потом решили прибегнуть к примитивному соблазнению. Затем вы попытались показать мне тщетность моей работы. Вы ненавидите меня, милорд, или боитесь?

Маркиз очень медленно поднялся, поправляя кружева манжет и складки на пиджаке. И наконец, посмотрел на Джосса, боровшегося с желанием сделать несколько шагов назад или пробормотать извинения или просто броситься прочь – что угодно, лишь бы больше не быть под прицелом обжигающе ледяного взгляда серых глаз.  
– Боюсь? – тихо уточнил Соррель. – С какой стати мне вас бояться?

Джосс пожал плечами, отказываясь отступать, несмотря на то, что инстинкты кричали, советуя сделать именно это. Он задрал подбородок, глядя собеседнику прямо в глаза.  
– Судя по действиям, милорд, вы боитесь, что королеве надоело терпеть ваши похождения.

Данкирк презрительно усмехнулся.  
– В таком случае Марианна просто бы мне об этом сказала. Даже если ваша задача в этом, я сомневаюсь, что ваших способностей хватит для достижения успеха. С чего бы жалкому чужестранцу, незнакомому человеку знать лучше меня, что сделает меня же счастливым?

– Я смотрю беспристрастно, – ответил сват. – Мои эмоции не задействованы, и я вижу все более ясно.

– У вас есть эмоции, чтобы их задействовать? – спросил маркиз. Он потянулся и взял Джосса за подбородок, запрокидывая его голову еще больше и пристально рассматривая, будто лошадь, которую собирался покупать.

Уордингтон спокойно смотрел в ответ.  
– А у вас есть? – с вызовом поинтересовался он.

Соррель лишь снисходительно пояснил:  
– Вы задаете вопросы и пишете ваши бесценные заметки. Расскажите мне, господин сват...

– Содержание моих отчетов вас не касается.

– Если вы пишете обо мне, – ответил Данкирк, – то очень даже касается, – и грубо отпустил подбородок Джосса.

Было больно, и он подумал, проявятся ли позже синяки на лице, но из всех испытываемых им чувств выказал лишь раздражение.  
– Не вы мне платите. Я ничего вам не должен.

Соррель в отвращении скривил губы.  
– Значит, вот чего вы хотите? Денег?

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Джосс. – Сейчас я всецело занят заказом Ее Величества, и у меня нет времени на другие контракты. Если после окончания моего нынешнего задания у вас все еще сохранится желание нанять меня, я с радостью возьмусь за составление отчета, в точности отвечающего вашим требованиям.

Маркиз пристально смотрел на него сверкающими глазами, и Джосс задался вопросом, что же эти глаза видели, когда так смотрели на него. Он не привык к подобным взглядам. Он привык быть заурядным, незамысловатым, почти незаметным. Почти незаметным – но не замеченным.

Он не знал, что видел Соррель, когда смотрел на него, не считая того, что видел человека, к которому испытывал сильнейшую неприязнь, но Соррель видел его, и Джосс осознал: он совершенно не представляет, что с этим делать. Его сердце заколотилось в страхе и неуверенности, в гневе и решимости, а еще в ожидании, хотя он не понимал, чего ожидает, или не желал понимать.

Он настроился на бой и не был готов к тому, что Данкирк запрокинет голову и рассмеется. Джосс уставился на него, но не успел решить, как подобающе ответить на такое, потому что Соррель подошел ближе, врываясь в его личное пространство. Он еще раз схватил Джосса, на сей раз за плечи, но не с такой силой, чтобы причинить боль.

От маркиза пахло лавандой, мятой и едва уловимым мускусом. Окружившие Джосса ароматы оказались ужасно отвлекающими, и его застал врасплох поцелуй, закончившийся почти сразу, как начался – слишком недолгий, чтобы стать интимным, слишком властный, чтобы быть бездушным.

Потом маркиз отпустил его, и Джоссу потребовалось приложить все усилия, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица.

– Вы выводите меня из себя, господин сват, – но еще вы довольно забавны. Если вы бросаете мне вызов, пусть будет так, – его глаза гневно сверкнули. – Ни один посторонний человек не имеет права диктовать, какой должна быть судьба моя или моих друзей, даже если одной из них хватило глупости нанять вас, – он развернулся и ушел.

Джосс стоял и смотрел вслед, пока Соррель не скрылся из вида. Потом он подождал еще несколько минут.

Когда сват, наконец, убедился, что точно остался в одиночестве, он тяжело опустился на скамью и впился сердитым взглядом в деревья, пытаясь не обращать внимания на вкус Сорреля, оставшийся на губах.

Через какое-то время он встал, рассеянно смахивая крошки и поправляя одежду. Все мысли о маркизе Джосс решительно задвинул в дальний угол разума. Размышления лишь приведут к дальнейшим проблемам или к глупым поступкам, а он уже достаточно натворил.

Он быстрым шагом направился во дворец, заспешил по коридорам, вздрагивая и кивая в ответ, когда несколько человек поприветствовали его, раскланиваясь. Переступив порог кабинета, Джосс едва сдержал порыв хлопнуть дверью.

Подобные дни были для него привычны. Дома он в среднем одновременно занимался тремя-пятью брачными контрактами, примерно таким же количеством одобрительных контрактов и где-то полудюжиной стандартных.

Ясно, что вести двенадцать-двадцать заказов труднее, чем несчастный один.

Проблема крылась в обстановке: чужое место, чужие обычаи, чужой язык. Джосс находился в среде, где только шесть человек знали его настоящую роль. И из этих шести один нанял его, один ненавидел, а остальные просто терпели.

Подавляя вздох, он откинул в сторону мысли, сомнения и жалость к себе и сосредоточился на работе. Сняв плотный темно-зеленый пиджак, достал из кармана маленькую записную книжку и подошел к столу.

Джосс был профессионалом – никакое окружение не могло этого изменить. Нет причин изводить себя сомнениями. Он – лучший. Он – обладатель королевского бриллианта и рубинового сердца свата. Разве это не доказывает, что он выделяется даже среди коллег по цеху, и достоин внимания?

Достав папки, Джосс открыл блокнот в черном переплете, который носил с собой весь день, и начал переносить стенографические записи на соответствующие листы.

Дойдя до Юстаса, он заколебался, задержав перо над бумагой, и не сразу сообразил, что с него капают чернила. Отставив перо в сторону, Джосс прочитал все, что пока написал о Саммерсе.

Хотя официальная беседа была еще впереди… он вновь взял перо, зачеркнул «да?» и написал «нет?».

Вежливое покашливание прервало его мысли, и он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть предмет своих размышлений.  
– Милорд, – поприветствовал Джосс и жестом указал Юстасу на кресло. – Как вы сегодня?

– Меня переполняет любопытство, – усмехаясь, ответил он. – Не помню, чтобы со мной беседовали с подобной целью. Тем не менее, Майкл сказал, что все довольно безобидно, поэтому давайте приступим.

Так Майкл сказал? Джосс улыбнулся при мысли, что, может, еще один человек был на его стороне. Отложив приятный факт на потом, он сделал озадаченное выражение лица.  
– Почему Майкл обращается к вам по фамилии, а вы используете его имя?

Саммерс фыркнул.  
– Майкл – сторонник формальности и пристойности, он больше всех нас осознает, что «всего лишь» барон в четвертом поколении, а у нас их столько, что не счесть, – он закатил глаза. – Только если речь идет не о Сорреле - тот помнит каждого родственника в своем генеалогическом древе и может перечислять их, когда должным образом заскучал или хочет вывести кого-то из себя.

Джосс почти рассмеялся, нарисовав себе эту картину, а потом сам на себя разозлился - развеселиться от мысли о маркизе?

– Он не так уже отвратителен, – ответил Юстас, очевидно, прочитав выражение лица свата. – Порой Соррель забывает, что должен быть несносным, и превращается в очаровательного и обаятельного мужчину.

Хм, это слова друга или бывшего любовника?

Внезапно Саммерс горько улыбнулся - это совершенно не шло его миловидному живому лицу.  
– Вижу, господин сват, до вас дошли слухи, что мы были любовники?

– Да, я слышал, – сказал Джосс, хотя никто даже не упомянул о чем-то подобном. Он лишь помнил тот взгляд, которым Юстаса наградил Лайл, ревность, говорившая красноречивее любых слов.

– Мы провели вместе одну ночь, – пояснил Саммерс, – и я имею в виду, что мы просто спали, не более. Как-то мы компанией поехали в его охотничий домик. Я и Соррель весь вечер пили и играли в карты в его комнате, все остальные уже разошлись. Глубокой ночью ни один из нас не был способен нормально передвигаться. Я провел ночь в его кровати, потому что моя находилась слишком далеко, – улыбка стала еще горше. – Конечно, никто не верит мне. Вы тоже, господин сват, не обязаны верить – я не обижусь.

Джосс быстро обдумал, что ответить, и, наконец, решил быть откровенным.  
– Хотя я – посторонний человек, чье мнение мало значит, я не верю, что Его Светлость возьмет в любовники того, кого называет другом. И не станет он называть другом того, с кем переспал. Вы – друзья, поэтому мое предварительное умозаключение: любовниками вы никогда не были.

Юстас в изумлении посмотрел на свата, потом улыбнулся.  
– Вы очень умны, господин Уордингтон, хотя кажетесь таким незамысловатым и неконфликтным.

– Благодарю, – пробормотал Джосс, принимая эти слова, как заверение того, что, несмотря на помехи, он все еще хорошо выполняет свою работу. – Простите меня за грубость, но вопрос требует прояснения. Вы не спали с маркизом… а как насчет ваших остальных друзей?

Что-то пробежало по лицу Саммерса.  
– Нет, – ответил он. – Они – мои друзья. Кроме того, Марианна после смерти мужа зареклась от подобного, с Чарльзом мы бы поубивали друг друга… а Лайл слишком очарован и увлечен своим драгоценным университетом, чтобы хотя бы подумать о легком флирте, тем более с человеком, который, по его мнению, имел интрижку с Соррелем.

Джосс вовремя справился с собой и не высказал изумления – он начал улавливать тонкие грани изучаемых им отношений. Конечно, сейчас еще рано говорить о чем-то с уверенностью, но он был бы плохим сватом, не имей нюха на такие вещи.

По меньшей мере, он быстро уменьшает количество возможных вариантов.

– Как давно вы знаете королеву и остальных?

– Всю жизнь, – сказал Юстас, – или мне так кажется. Лайла я знаю со времен университета, – он усмехнулся. – Большая часть моего обучения была оплачена картежной игрой. С остальными я познакомился через него. Соррель – единственный, кто теперь согласен играть со мной в карты, другие же, только попытавшись, сразу расстаются с золотом. Мы стали друзьями из-за Марианны, она сблизила нас. После смерти короля стало еще важнее поддерживать ее. В настоящее время для любого из нас непривычно, если расстаемся надолго. У вас есть такие друзья, господин сват?

Джосс сделал пометку.  
– У меня есть друзья, – медленно ответил он. – Мой наставник и я подружились после окончания моей учебы, когда я уже сам стал на ноги. Другие сваты и свахи. Мой король уважает меня, как и некоторые другие. Но у меня нет такого близкого круга, как вы описали, нет. Требования нашей профессии делают сватов в некоторой степени одинокими, – он рассеянно взмахнул рукой. – Как вы встретились с Лайлом? Полагаю, в дни вашего студенчества вы вращались в разных кругах?

Юстас посмотрел на него, озадаченный, какое отношение имеет этот вопрос к делу, потом пожал плечами.  
– Я принадлежу к древнему роду, но до недавнего времени обедневшему. Старинное имение на наших землях десятилетиями стояло заколоченное, пока я не открыл его и не начал реконструкцию два года назад. Денег на учебу в университете не хватало, а я очень хотел там учиться - это был трамплин для моих планов. И я начал играть в азартные игры. В основном, в карты, но я знаю и другие – некоторые из них приятны, некоторые не очень. В один из таких вечеров, когда игра была не очень приятной, все пошло не так, как надо, и мне сильно досталось. Лайл увидел, как я, пошатываясь, бреду к себе. Тогда он только недавно стал профессором. Не обращая внимания на возражения, Лайл отвел меня в свои комнаты и вызвал врача, оплатив его услуги. С тех пор мы друзья, – он нахмурился. – Были, по крайней мере, до того, как я «переспал» с Соррелем. После он переменился, что бы я ни говорил.

Джосс кивнул и зачеркнул вопросительный знак рядом с «нет» в папке Юстаса.  
– Думаю, это все, что мне нужно, – сказал он и поднялся. – Спасибо за беседу.

– Все? – переспросил удивленный Саммерс. – Майкл был прав, действительно безобидно. Полагаю, я не могу узнать, каковы ваши выводы из услышанного?

– Нет, не можете, – ответил Джосс. – Если желаете ознакомиться с содержимым моих докладов, я передам его вам только по приказу королевы.

Юстас скривился.  
– Все равно я сомневаюсь, что хочу знать, – он улыбнулся, когда они достигли дверей, и коротко похлопал Джосса по плечу. – Хорошего вам дня, господин сват.

– Вам того же, – ответил Джосс, подождал, пока Саммерс скроется из вида, и вернулся к столу, чтобы привести в порядок записи. Тихо вздохнув, он кинул алчный взгляд в сторону бара. Но любые напитки положены лишь в конце трудового дня.

От пересмотра этой позиции его отвлек легкий стук. Джосс поднял голову и увидел стоящего в дверях Лайла.  
– Добро пожаловать, – сказал он.

Бэнкс улыбнулся.  
– Господин сват, у вас такой вид, что небольшой перерыв на сон вам не помешает. Может, мне прийти позже?

– Нет, – произнес Джосс, раздосадованный, что его усталость так легко читается. – Прошу меня простить. Бумажная работа навевает дремоту особенно после целого дня, проведенного в беседах. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Уверяю вас, я менее рассеян, чем выгляжу.

– Что ж, позвоните и закажите чай, – сказал Лайл, а потом сам потянулся к звонку. – Принесите чай, пожалуйста, – попросил он, когда появился слуга, – и что-нибудь существенное из еды.

Слуга ушел, а Лайл вместо того, чтобы сесть в кресло у письменного стола, двинулся к маленькому столику в углу. Лучи закатного солнца, светившего в высокие окна, заблестели на золотой оправе, придавая черным волосам Бэнкса синеватый отлив. Устраиваясь за столиком, он выглядел человеком, контролирующим ситуацию, несмотря на статус приглашенного, и было легко представить, как Лайл добился внимания и уважения в университете.

Сват не стал спорить или возражать. Предложение чая звучало замечательно, а бегство от рабочего стола оказалось хорошей сменой обстановки. Захватив лист бумаги и перо, он присоединился к Бэнксу.  
– Вы великолепный преподаватель, милорд, – начал он. – Говорят, однажды вы займете пост ректора.

Лайл пожал плечами.  
– Время покажет. Я еще молод для подобной должности. В любом случае, я достаточно занят лекциями и личными исследованиями.

Джосс кивнул, но следующий вопрос задать не успел – прибыл чай. У Уордингтона заурчало в животе, и он понял, что обеда было явно недостаточно или, может, та энергия тут же ушла на стычку с Соррелем. Рассерженный, что в его мысли вторгся маркиз, он взял чайник и налил две чашки чая.  
– Как долго вы знаете ваших друзей?

– Довольно долго, – легко ответил Лайл. – Я старше всех на несколько лет. Покойный король и я знали друг друга с детства – росли вместе. С Марианной, Соррелем, Чарльзом и Майклом я познакомился через него, с Юстасом – через университет. С тех пор мы дружим, но более близкими отношения стали после смерти короля. Тогда Марианна просто обезумела от горя. Они были очень дороги друг другу. Если учесть, что Марианны вышла замуж в шестнадцать лет...

– Да, Ее Величество была юна, – согласился Джосс. – Все говорят, что ее брак оказался счастливым.

– Да, – подтвердил Бэкнс. – После его смерти она отказалась вновь выходить замуж, – он рассмеялся и пожал плечами. – Что, наверное, к лучшему. Марианна – хорошая королева, но большинство подданных предпочтет, чтобы она уступила бразды правления новому королю.

Джосс склонялся к согласию с заявлением, но подозревал, что нашел человека, который более чем покорно оставит власть в руках королевы.  
– Юстас рассказал о вашей первой встрече, – произнес он, меняя тему разговора. – Он говорил, что вы спасли его после того, как игра в кости или в карты или во что-то подобное пошла не так.

Лайл улыбнулся, но в выражении его лица легче читались грусть, тоска и горечь, чем счастье.  
– Игра в кости, – тихо произнес он. – Юстас, наверное, не упомянул, что поймал кого-то с шулерскими игральными костями. На его месте было бы разумнее промолчать – как оказалось, в афере участвовали все три игрока. Они Юстаса избили и отобрали все деньги, выигранные в тот вечер – четверть от суммы, которую нужно было заплатить за семестр обучения, – в его глазах появилось отсутствующее выражение. – Он едва мог шевелиться, но продолжал ерепениться и потом чувствовал себя ужасно – ведь я оплатил врача, осмотревшего его, – улыбка Бэнкса стала жестче. – Мошенников задержали, и через несколько дней властям даже удалось найти украденные деньги, – он мягко рассмеялся. – Юстас пытался заплатить мне за медицинский осмотр, но я не позволил.

Джосс сдержал собственную улыбку. Находка украденного – скорее всего, выдумка. Он готов был поспорить на королевскую брошь свата, что «найденные» деньги своим происхождением обязаны сейфу Лайла. Уордингтон сделал вывод: в папке Бэнкса будет стоять твердое «нет».  
– Прошу простить мою дерзость, – сказал он, – но вы производите впечатление простого прямолинейного человека в той мере, в какой позволяют рамки вашего статуса и авторитета, – Джосс продолжил, когда профессор осторожно кивнул, – почему тогда вы не расскажите лорду Саммерсу о ваших чувствах?

Лайл застыл в кресле, очевидно, довольно потрясенный. Затем покачал головой и печально рассмеялся.  
– Господин сват, как вы за пару дней заметили то, что мои друзья не видели все эти годы?

– Это моя работа, – ответил Джосс. – Я обучен видеть подобное. Не замечай я их, не быть мне сватом, – Лайл не стал бесноваться и отрицать, и хотя в этом уже не было никакого смысла, в папку добавилась пометка. Все-таки требовалось представить полный отчет по делу. – Так почему вы с ним не поговорите?

– А какой смысл? – спросил Бэнкс, вздыхая в чашку. – Разница в возрасте у нас почти в десять лет. Юстас юн и полон энергии, любит играть в азартные игры. А я – степенный неинтересный профессор, – сказал он с горечью. – И с Соррелем мне не соперничать. Кто знает, может, они до сих пор продолжают связь.

Джосс отпил чая.  
– Ах, да, – медленно начал он, взвешивая каждое слово. – До меня весь день доходят слухи о том, что эти двое были любовниками. Кажется, всего одну ночь.

– Да, – уныло подтвердил Бэнкс.

– Вы это точно знаете?

Лайл пожал плечами.  
– Юстас все отрицает, а только самоубийца решится задать подобный вопрос Соррелю. Соррель находит способы изводить и донимать даже друзей, и последнее, что мне нужно, его осведомленность о моих чувствах к Юстасу. Кроме того, о чем тут можно спрашивать? Думаю, никто не способен устоять перед Соррелем, – он многозначительно посмотрел на Джосса. – Даже у нашего нового свата он срывает поцелуи.

Джосс закатил глаза, слишком раздосадованный, чтобы смущаться.  
– Мне следовало бы догадаться, что это всплывет. Не буду отрицать, маркиз очень красив, но у меня есть обязательства, которые превыше всего. Кроме того, я не настолько глуп, чтобы заводить интрижку с таким, как он. В свое время я отделывался от экземпляров посерьезнее. Он не так уж неотразим, как полагает, уверяю вас.

– Вы первый, кто так говорит, – заметил Лайл, явно не веря ни единому слову.

Джосс мрачно подумал, что это справедливо – он сам не очень верил себе, но безразлично пожал плечами.  
– Вернемся к Юстасу. Мне кажется, у них с маркизом никогда ничего не было. Лорд Саммерс, даже такой ветреный, как в дни юности, не тот человек, который вверит свою… судьбу столь легкомысленному любовнику, как Данкирк. Соррель презирает каждого, с кем переспал, и если бы Юстас входил в это число, не думаю, что они до сих пор оставались друзьями. Это мое мнение, как профессионала, если вы готовы принять его.

– Почему вы все это мне говорите? – тихо спросил Бэнкс.

Джосс улыбнулся.  
– Потому что я люблю свою работу, несмотря на трудности ей сопутствующие, а хороший сват не ограничивается оплаченным заказом. Я вижу сильную привязанность между вами. Проблема в том, что каждый из вас не замечает ее в другом. Полагаю, я преступаю границы, однако, я утверждаю лишь то, что вижу, и говорю именно вам, ведь вы старше и мудрее. И, как я чувствую, лучше справитесь с ситуацией. У меня больше вопросов нет, поэтому не смею больше вас задерживать. Спасибо что составили компанию за чаем.

Лайл кивнул, рассеянно произнес надлежащие слова и в мгновение ока исчез.

Не в первый раз Джосс ощутил укол зависти. Бич его профессии заключался в том, что он всегда видел, но никогда не имел. Он наблюдал множество признаний, присутствовал на огромном количестве церемоний, его благодарили и дарили подарки за сотни устроенных пар… однако, он не представлял, что значит состоять в таких отношениях, какие помогал построить.

Его мысли вернулись к украденному несколько часов назад поцелую, и Джосс скривился, недовольный самим собой. Неужели ему не суждено большего? Только испытывать похоть к мужчине, который укладывал в кровать любовников ради жестокой игры? С профессиональной точки зрения Джосса, Соррель представлял собой плохой выбор. Вожделение ему казалось забавой, а любовь – плохой шуткой. Он был красив, влиятелен, умен и знал это. А еще маркиз высокомерен и вздорен, беспощаден и надменно-снисходителен, он насмехается над людьми и манипулирует ими.

Когда же его прочно укоренившийся профессионализм попытался напомнить и о положительных качествах: преданный друзьям, готовый защитить их любой ценой, умный и сообразительный, хотя здесь шла заносчивость, гордость собой и занимаемым местом в жизни… и красота, опасная для душевного равновесия – Джосс безжалостно оборвал ход мысли. Он предпочел не рассматривать позитивные стороны Сорреля.

Налив себе еще одну чашку чая и взяв последнее пирожное – сил устоять перед сладким не было – он подхватил записи и вернулся к столу. Джосс посвятил работе весь долгий вечер, сделав перерыв только на короткий ужин, а в кровать отправился лишь будучи уверенным, что уснет мертвым сном.

*** 

Пять дней прошло в относительном спокойствии.

Он покидал кабинет только ночью, под бой часов, отмечавших третий час утра. После бесед с Лайлом и Юстасом Джосс замкнулся в стенах кабинета и спальни, донимая слуг вопросами, не слышали ли они что-то о Чарльзе. Он получал уклончивые ответы, но каждый раз, когда осмеливался отправиться на поиски герцога, оставался ни с чем.

Зевнув, Джосс подумал, сколько осталось времени до того момента, когда его призовет королева и поинтересуется изменением отношений между Юстасом и Лайлом. Он предполагал, что что-то изменится.

Если, конечно, Бэнкс не продолжил молчать, пуская все на самотек.

Возможно и пустил - ведь Джосс приготовился и к вызову от Марианны, и к атаке от Сорреля, но за последние пять дней не произошло ни того, ни другого. Это беспокоило – чтобы разубедить взбешенного маркиза, недостаточно запереться в кабинете или спальне. Это Джосс знал наверняка.

Он дошел до спальни, но, прикоснувшись к дверной ручке, замер. Давила усталость, но Уордингтон был по горло сыт видом одних и тех же стен, и если сейчас отправится спать с мыслями о Данкирке, то совершенно не выспится.

Чтоб Соррелю сквозь землю провалиться! Пять дней затишья не принесли никакого облегчения. Вместо этого Джосс ощущал себя натянутой тетивой от страха и ожидания конечной ссоры.

Передумав заходить в спальню, он отправился бесцельно бродить по тихим коридорам. Безлюдный дворец казался странным, даже каким-то сказочным местом. Или, возможно, дело было в том, что Уордингтон почти засыпал на ходу.

Если не считать неуловимого Чарльза, общие отчеты он закончил. Куда же мог подеваться герцог? Даже у Джосса заканчивалось терпение. Почему он прятался? Что Бутби мог такого страшного скрывать? Ведь ему принадлежит один из самых высоких титулов королевства. Никто – кроме королевы – не в силах причинить герцогу серьезный ущерб.

Хотя, по правде говоря, самого исчезновения почти достаточно, чтобы вычеркнуть его из списка.

Столь ненадежный человек не подходит для любовных отношений, не говоря уже о роли короля.

Он задумчиво нахмурился, вышел из дворца и ступил на садовую дорожку. Здесь сказочность усиливалась, подкрепленная изобилием благоухающих ночных цветов. Джосс протянул руку, касаясь бутонов, и сорвал маленький белый сладко пахнущий цветок, названия которого не знал.

От звука шагов за спиной он подпрыгнул и развернулся, роняя ветку и едва сдерживая порыв громко и от всей души выругаться.  
– Милорд.

– Господин сват, – нараспев протянул Соррель. – Что вы тут делаете в одиночестве?

Маркиз был не полностью одет, и если Джосс находил его красивым в роскошных нарядах, то мнения о Сорреле с взъерошенными волосами, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и частично расстегнутыми пуговицами у него не сложилось. Не сложилось, потому что от открывшегося ему вида кровь в венах превратилась в лаву, а разум отключился.

Проклятье! Ему следовало отправиться спать.

Соррель подошел так близко, что его запах заглушил насыщенный аромат белых цветов – от него пахло темно-красными розами, мускусом и немного бренди.

– Разве вы не должны быть в кровати? – поинтересовался Джосс. Явная увертка, почти детская, но лучшего придумать не удалось.

Ухмылка, которой его одарил Соррель, показала, что маркиз прекрасно осознавал, какое волнующее впечатление производит.

«Высокомерный гад». Внутри Джосса все кипело, но он промолчал.

– Я был в кровати, – ответил Данкирк. – Не мог уснуть. Вышел на балкон подышать воздухом и что увидел? Одинокий господин сват несомненно нуждается в компании. И вот он я.

– Кажется, я уже говорил, что предпочитаю держаться подальше от людей вашего сорта, – напомнил Джосс.

– Моего сорта? – переспросил Соррель. – Какой же это сорт?

«Хищник», – подумал Уордингтон, но не был настолько глуп, чтобы произнести слово вслух. Маркиз расценит это как комплимент, а комплимент – как поощрение. Вместо этого он решил завершить встречу, пока они не вцепились друг другу в глотки.  
– Легко приходят, легко уходят?

Даже в темноте было видно, как гнев исказил черты слишком красивого лица.

Соррель нарушил его личное пространство. И ноздри Джосса наполнили запахи роз и мускуса, бренди и жара тела. Он понадеялся, что уличная темнота скроет его трепет.

– Я легко прихожу, легко ухожу, господин сват? – спросил Данкирк притворно ленивым тоном, в котором отчетливо слышались гнев и вызов. Он схватил Джосса за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и, невзирая на темноту, свата не покидало ощущение, что Соррель прекрасно видит его. – Вы избегаете меня. Когда я рядом, вас трясет от напряжения… Не думаю, что вы надеетесь от меня легко избавиться.

Джосс зарделся, вознося хвалу тьме.  
– А как насчет вас, милорд? – пошел в наступление он. – Вы так жаждете противостоять мне, что в три утра покидаете свою постель, чтобы развязать ссору?

– Жажду? – повторил маркиз и рассмеялся, отпуская его подбородок. – Мне просто любопытно, почему в последние дни вы избегаете меня. Думали, не замечу? Боялись моей реакции на ваше вмешательство в жизнь моих друзей?

Оба знали, что ответ на этот вопрос был положительным, поэтому Джосс промолчал.

– У вас нет никакого права вмешиваться, – сказал Данкирк.

Сват оттолкнул его и прорычал:  
– Зато вы посодействовали! Они уже давно небезразличны друг другу, и это видно каждому, кто потрудится посмотреть, но именно ваши проклятые игры не давали им сойтись. Одно только заверение, что вы не спали с лордом Саммерсом, и они, вероятней всего, уже бы счастливо жили вместе. Нравится это вам, или не нравится, но у меня есть полное право вмешиваться, милорд. Я – сват, а те двое – влюбленные. Не вижу препятствий для их воссоединения - Юстас и Лайл подходят друг другу по всем статьям.

Соррель вновь оказался слишком близко.  
– А если вы не правы, господин сват? Что тогда? Просто скажете: «Прошу прощения, дайте мне еще одну попытку»? А на нанесенный вами вред плевать?

– Никто не знает, что несет будущее. Какое-то событие или случайность могут повлиять на чувства, которые они сейчас питают друг к другу. Возлюбленные могут становиться врагами, враги – возлюбленными. Дружба превращается в любовь, а любовь угасает, переплавляясь в простую дружбу. Я делаю все, что в моих силах, и моя интуиция говорит: они будут любить друг друга очень долго. Вам может не нравиться то, что я прав, милорд, но это не меняет того, что я прав.

С гневным рыком маркиз притянул его еще ближе.  
– Так кто следующий, господин сват? Вы всех нас собираетесь женить?

Джосс снова попытался оттолкнуть его, но на сей раз Соррель не сдвинулся с места.  
– Я – сват, – сказал он, внезапно ощущая усталость. Или, наверное, скуку. – Мое призвание – помогать людям обрести счастье, насколько это возможно. Вы настойчиво утверждаете, что любви нигде нет, милорд. Почему же гневаетесь, когда видите, что настоящую любовь все-таки можно найти? Разве это не причина для радости?

– Любовь? – прошипел Данкирк, до боли впиваясь пальцами в плечи Джосса. – Любовь всегда короткая и ненастоящая. Люди воображают, что любят, пока не подвернется кто-то получше.

Уордингтон сам удивился своей догадливости, но услышав эти слова, инстинктивно выдал правильный ответ:  
– Вас бросил любимый человек, – сказал он и охнул – плечи сдавили еще сильнее.

Никакой реакции Джосс не ожидал, но Соррель прорычал:  
– Да! Не сомневался, что маленькое настырное нечто вроде вас додумается до такого вывода. Мы встречались несколько лет, пока я учился заграницей, но родом он отсюда. Настоящая любовь, как пишут в сонетах. Он, вызванный отцом, вернулся на родину на год раньше меня. Представьте мое удивление, когда я приехал домой, жаждущий воссоединиться с любимым человеком, а он обручен с моей дорогой кузиной и готовится к свадьбе.

Джосс ахнул от боли и удивления – его резко оттолкнули, и он, врезавшись в кусты, едва сумел устоять на ногах.

– Он хотел продолжить вашу связь, – говорил тем временем маркиз самым ледяным тоном, который Джосс когда-либо слышал… или чувствовал. Холод пробирал его до самых костей, и за каждый болезненный вздох нужно было бороться. – Наш славный, всеми любимый, усопший король. «Он без ума от собственной жены!» – говорили все и считали, что они – самая счастливая пара на земле и сильнее любить просто невозможно. Но все это время король искал возможность и дальше делить со мной постель. Вот такая любовь.

Вот это новость! Все, начиная от королевы и заканчивая слугами, в один голос говорили, как любили друг друга супруги, как близки были, каким счастливым и замечательным был их брак. Очевидно, Марианна не знала о связи мужа и Сорреля или о том, что король хотел ее продолжать после свадьбы.

Маркиз, как подозревал Джосс, отказал бывшему любовнику.

– Видите ли, господин сват, – сказал Соррель, – я знаю, что вы – лжец. Будь вы честны в своем деле, вы бы бросили пытаться искать любовь для людей, тогда я, быть может, благосклонно бы к вам относился. В вас есть стержень, вы обладаете умом и красотой, но, в конечном счете, вы – лжец. Теперь же вы распространяете свою ложь среди моих друзей.

Джосса внезапно охватил жгучий гнев, и он сделал шаг вперед.  
– Я не лгу, – прорычал он. – Чаще всего мне заказывают подобрать пару по любви! Снова и снова я встречаюсь с этим вызовом. Не верите мне? Отправьтесь ко мне на родину, и вы обнаружите сотни людей, которые знают мое имя и лично могут рассказать обо всем, что я для них сделал. Возможно, найми вы сваху, вы бы загодя знали, что ваш возлюбленный не был для вас подходящей парой! Не смейте называть меня лжецом!

– Но вы – лжец, господин сват, – тихо сказал Данкирк в темноте, и потом Джосса вновь притянули ближе, прижали к груди и чужие руки крепко обняли его, будто стальные обручи сомкнулись. – Вы хотите меня?

– Меня не интересуют ваши прелести, – ответил Уордингтон, стараясь говорить холодным тоном и понимая, что не получается.

Соррель довольно ухмыльнулся в темноте.

И Джосса поцеловали, и это не имело ничего общего с тем кратким соприкосновением губ несколько дней назад.

Нет, сейчас были жаркая страсть и напор. И он приложил все усилия, чтобы не застонать, но проиграл битву, когда Данкирк провел пальцами по затылку, царапая кожу, а другой рукой обхватил бедро.

Джосс знал, как целоваться, и не только целоваться – в его жизни не хватало любовных отношений, но вожделение было легко удовлетворить, когда его постель казалась невыносимо пустой. Хотя Соррель… видят боги, умел целовать. Уордингтон внезапно понял, почему маркизу столько всего сходило с рук.

Он боролся с желанием вцепиться, схватить, толкнуться так, как ему очень хотелось, но не поддался порыву запустить пальцы в прекрасные золотистые волосы и не проверил, так ли мягка кожа на ощупь, как выглядит.

Глупо. Как же глупо! Он – не дешевая шлюха. Реальность обрушилась на него, как ведро ледяной воды, и он движением руки резко отстранил Данкирка – тот немного пошатнулся, – а потом с силой толкнул, чувствуя некую удовлетворенность, когда Соррель приземлился в кусты.

– Больше никогда этого не делайте, – с раздражением произнес он.

Маркиз поднялся на ноги с большим достоинством, чем, по мнению Джосса, ему справедливо полагалось, учитывая обстоятельства.  
– Я просто доказываю, что вы – лжец, господин сват. Если вы не можете быть честны, чтобы признать собственное вожделение, то насколько хороши ваши советы для других?

Джосс только разозлился еще больше.  
– Вы, милорд, красивы и притягательны, и только слепец при виде вас не воспылает страстью. Но вожделеть вас и вздыхать по вам – разные вещи. Я не желаю ни вас, ни этой игры, в которую вы играете. Я верю в любовь и делаю все возможное, чтобы помочь людям ее найти. Я – прекрасный сват и обладаю слишком большим чувством собственного достоинства, чтобы отдать себя дешево. Моя стоимость намного выше.

– Неужели? – произнес Соррель обманчиво беззаботным тоном. – И какова же ваша цена? Сколько стоят ваши чары, маленький сват?

– Дружба, – сказал Джосс, – верность, навечно вместе, страсть, романтика. Я всю жизнь наблюдаю, как все это находят другие, и для себя на меньшее не согласен. Это моя цена, милорд. Не что иное, как любовь. Вы не сможете ее заплатить, или просто не захотите, поэтому я требую, чтобы вы никогда больше ко мне не прикасались.

Резко развернувшись, он унесся в свои покои.

*** 

Три дня спустя Джосс готов был сорваться на крик.

Он рассеянно улыбнулся, когда кто-то обратился к нему по имени, потом с запозданием поклонился, поняв, что это дама, но не остановился и даже не отметил, что за дама.

Маркиз был не из тех людей, которые просто забудут о той стычке в саду. Джосс ждал ответного шага… ждал… и ждал.

Может, он действительно избавился от Сорреля навсегда?. Если так, то это было облегчением – у него есть занятия поважнее, чем Данкирк.

Почему же он разочарован?

Злой сам на себя, Джосс вошел в кабинет, бросил книгу, которую нес в руках, на ближайший стул, а потом рухнул в кресло за столом и достал папки.

На данный момент лишь два дела были неполными: Чарльза, которого до сих пор не удавалось поймать, и Сорреля. Уордингтон находился на середине черновика заключительного отчета для королевы и уже составил психоанализы Майкла, Юстаса и Лайла. Сорреля он мог закончить, но…

Он нахмурился, взял записи по маркизу и перечитал все, что написал, – очень мало, почти ничего нового после бала и вообще ничего после сада.

«Почему, – с раздражением подумал он, – мысли все время возвращаются к нему?» Данкирк не верил в любовь и был готов манипулировать и играть окружающими, чтобы добиться своего.

«Чем это отличается от того, – прошептал голос, – что делаешь ты?»

«Это совсем другое», – запротестовал Джосс. Он не использовал людей, а хотел видеть их счастливыми. Соррель же лишь стремился потешить самолюбие.

Он потер переносицу, чувствуя, как подступает головная боль, и желая, чтобы та отступила.

Хорошо. Появились сомнения – необходимо все проанализировать. Не было смысла отрицать, что ему хочется уложить Сорреля в кровать, – Джосс своими же действиями признал это, каким бы глупым поступок ни был. Кажется, ему нравилось провоцировать маркиза, а потом днями в муках ждать ответной реакции.

Поэтому нужно составить анализ Сорреля и изложить на бумаге причины, по которым следует держаться от него подальше, пояснения, почему они не совместимы, как пара.

Первое: Данкирк привлекал внимание, а Джосс придерживался скромной роли.

Второе: им обоим замечательно удавалось добиваться желаемого от других, только для маркиза, в отличие от Джосса, это было просто игрой. Соррель так унижал и использовал людей, Уордингтон – помогал им.

Даже находясь в состоянии безысходности, он видел: анализ распадается на части.

Когда дело касалось маркиза, Джосс не мог рассуждать здраво. Его хваленая беспристрастность изменяла ему – наверное, единственный вывод, который можно сделать из этой жалкой попытки разбора полетов. Он не мог анализировать Сорреля, и точка. Полный провал, потому что он должен предоставить результаты, а получалась какая-то чепуха.

В скверном настроении Джосс написал финальные фразы на первом листе в папке и продублировал их в заключительном отчете. «Анализ невозможен. Затронуты личные чувства».

«По крайней мере, – несчастно подумал он, – только королева узнает о моем крахе».

Джосс потер лицо. Как же ему хотелось просто отправиться спать. Он отложил работу и решил, что, возможно, прогулка верхом прояснит голову. А после отдыха надо серьезно заняться охотой на неуловимого Чарльза.

Полчаса спустя он несся прочь от дворца по дороге, которая только одним богам известно, куда его уведет, зато далеко – остальное не имело значения. Джосс предоставил лошади свободу, решив, что животное знает лучше, куда ему следует направляться, а куда нет. Думы неспешно сменяли одна другую. Он мысленно составил окончательный вариант отчета, просчитывая, как королева отнесется к новостям, которые он предоставит, как отреагируют другие. Подумал о доме, как сильно он скучает по нему и по друзьям.

Лишь о Сорреле он отказывался вспоминать - едва Джосс это делал, головная боль тут же возвращалась.

Он не знал, как долго ехал, но достаточно для того, чтобы спешиться и дать лошади остыть и отдохнуть. Следуя на звук воды, Уордингтон сошел с главной дороги, направляясь к кромке леса, где сразу за деревьями обнаружил ручеек.

И всадника на лошади.

С таким же изумлением во взгляде на Джосса смотрел Чарльз, а потом рассмеялся.  
– Господин сват.

Уордингтон поклонился.  
– Ваша светлость. Вот уже две недели я безуспешно ищу вас.

– Знаю, – ответил герцог и взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы. Он выглядел крайне обессиленным.

– Что случилось? – мягко спросил Джосс. – У вас такой вид, будто еще немного, и вы свалитесь с ног.

Чарльз безрадостно засмеялся.  
– Что, господин сват, переходим сразу к вопросам?

Джосс вздрогнул.  
– Нет. При всем уважении, вы ужасно выглядите, Ваша светлость. Я беспокоюсь, поэтому спрашиваю.

– Нет, – запротестовал Бутби, рассеянно взмахивая рукой, – прошу прощения. Это была попытка поддразнивания. Хотя я редко посещал дворец, сплетни до меня доходили, – он вновь улыбнулся. – Есть слух, что Лайл и Юстас стали очень близки, и у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы тому причина.

– Я сказал им лишь то, что видел, – пояснил сват. – Ведь это мое призвание и работа.

Чарльз рассмеялся.  
– Значит, вас наняли, чтобы всеми нами заняться? Нет, ответа я не жду, – кажется, он хотел сказать что-то еще, но потом заколебался, покачал головой и промолчал.

Джосс осторожно подошел чуть ближе, стараясь выглядеть как можно безобиднее.  
– У вас нет причин верить мне, и я не буду просить вас об этом, но моя профессия требует высокой степени конфиденциальности. Я располагаю сведениями, которые многие бы хотели заполучить, но ни разу я не предал доверия клиента. Если вас что-то гнетет и вы хотите поделиться, то можете рассказать мне, и будьте уверены, я сохраню вашу тайну.

Герцог окинул его долгим взглядом, в котором в равной степени смешались недоверие, надежда и желание открыться. Наконец, Чарльз улыбнулся.  
– Вы производите впечатление честного человека, господин сват. Я умею читать людей – при тесных взаимоотношениях с советом иначе невозможно. В вас я лжи не чувствую.

– Я вас не обманываю, – сказал Джосс.

Бутби кивнул и повернул лошадь.  
– Поедемте со мной, господин сват, и я покажу вам, почему отсутствовал. Вы обещаете, что никому не расскажите?

– Клянусь небесами.

– Тогда следуйте за мной, – позвал Чарльз и вместо того, чтобы двинуться в сторону главной дороги, по которой ехал Джосс, направил коня на неприметную тропу.

Почти полчаса они двигались, не сбавляя скорости и не говоря друг другу ни слова. Любопытство росло с каждой секундой. В тот миг, когда Джосс был готов лопнуть, они выехали к поляне и стоящему на ней дому. Подобное строение в кругу общения Чарльза называлось сельским домом, но представители прочих сословий назвали бы его особняком. Маленький, если сравнивать с дворянскими поместьями, – не больше десяти спален, но прелестный и изысканный.

Джосс подозревал, что не найдет его в официальном перечне землевладений Чарльза.

Когда они подъехали к крыльцу, открылась дверь. Мужчина в ливрее дворецкого спустился по ступенькам и тут же взял поводья лошадей. Он изумленно взглянул на свата, но промолчал, проявив себя хорошо вышколенным слугой, и в следующий миг ничего не указывало на его удивление.

– Где Сета? – спросил герцог.

– В зеленой комнате, Ваша светлость, – ответил дворецкий.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Чарльз и знаком показал Джоссу следовать за ним внутрь.

Через несколько мгновений они вошли в упомянутую комнату, но сват лишь окинул помещение быстрым взглядом, потому что его внимание привлекла сидящая в глубоком зеленом кресле дама.

Но не одна она.

У женщины были белокурые волосы, убранные в простой пучок, несколько прядей выбились и теперь обрамляли лицо. Изящество ее фигуры выгодно подчеркивало домашнее голубое платье, плечи покрывала легкая кремовая шаль. Сета – очевидно, это была она – приветственно улыбнулась, хотя заметно обеспокоилась присутствием Джосса.

В руках она держала ребенка, наверное, нескольких месяцев от роду, правда, Уордингтон не мог сказать точно – в детях он совершенно не разбирался. Малыш заворочался, но Сета сразу успокоила его, а потом снова посмотрела на вошедших.  
– Чарльз, – поздоровалась она.

– Сета, – ответил он, тут же пересек комнату и поцеловал ее в щеку. – Как Ким?

– Все в порядке, – сказала она, смеясь, – как и час назад. Дорогой, ты слишком много волнуешься.

Он погладил ее большим пальцем по щеке.  
– Милая, я всегда буду за вас волноваться, особенно учитывая то, как тяжело прошли роды…

Джосс внезапно почувствовал себя незваным гостем и понял: так оно и было, если не считать, что Чарльз привел его сюда, поэтому он приготовился терпеливо ждать момента, когда о нем вспомнят. Сват улыбнулся тому, как быстро о нем забыли, и отметил: мир этих двоих вращался вокруг друг друга.

Наконец, герцог выпрямился и повернулся к Джоссу.  
– Господин сват, хочу представить вам мою жену, леди Сету Бутби, и моего сына и наследника, Кимберли. Ему три месяца.

– Мои поздравления, – произнес сбитый с толку Уордингтон. – Почему это должно оставаться в тайне?

На лицо Чарльза вернулось напряженное выражение.  
– Большинство сказало бы, что Сета не подходит на роль моей жены, – тихо ответил он.

– А, – с пониманием протянул Джосс, – леди Сета была рождена крестьянкой?

Та рассмеялась.  
– Хм, крестьянкой. Чарльз, ты можешь рассказать всю правду.

Герцог одарил жену вопросительным взглядом, а она закатила глаза в ответ и вновь повернулась к Джоссу.  
– Так или иначе, все станет известно. Нам достаточно долго удавалось хранить секрет, но... Господин сват, раньше я работала в публичном доме. Вот настоящая причина беспокойств. Лорд может брать в супруги незнатного человека, но чтобы такой, как Чарльз, связал жизнь с проституткой… – она пожала плечами и посмотрела на сына. – Он волнуется за нас.

– Понимаю, – тихо сказал Джосс. Подобное обстоятельство является большим затруднением. – Вы собираетесь рассказать еще кому-то?

Чарльз повел плечом и принялся рассеянно теребить один из выбившихся из прически локонов Сеты.  
– Я планировал уехать с женой за границу и пожить там немного в спокойствии, – он мягко улыбнулся. – Но Сета забеременела, и о путешествии не могло быть и речи, – его лицо на мгновение помрачнело. – Роды были тяжелыми, и Сета до сих пор набирается сил. Поэтому, по крайней мере, еще несколько месяцев мы никуда не поедем. Я надеюсь, нас не раскроют, – герцог в тревоге взглянул на Уордингтона. – Вы никому не скажете? Даже Марианне?

– Не скажу, – заверил его Джосс, решив, учитывая обстоятельства, не обижаться на то, что Чарльз сомневается в нем. – Я обещал молчать. Однако советую вам поговорить с Ее Величеством. Она – ваш друг и королева и поможет вам.

Бутби горько рассмеялся.  
– Моя жена работала в хорошо известном публичном доме, господин сват. Именно там мы познакомились. Сейчас Сета оставила ту профессию, но, думаю, немало людей узнают ее лицо, и поэтому ей никогда не обрести покоя и уважения, которых она заслуживает. Моя дружба с королевой этого не изменит. Люди не настолько великодушны.

Джосс понимал: политическая репутация Чарльза будет разрушена. Политика – жестокая и кровавая игра, и конкуренты герцога не станут колебаться и уничтожат его, указывая на то, что его жена была продажной женщиной. Не станут колебаться и для того, чтобы оклеветать обоих, утверждая, что Сета хотела лишь обзавестись деньгами, титулом и престижем, которые сопутствовали положению герцогини.

Собственно говоря, это именно то, что сказал бы Соррель.

Джосс бы подумал то же самое, только видя их, было очевидно – они любят друг друга.

Сват проанализировал Марианну так же тщательно, как и остальных, поэтому произнес:  
– Думаю, вы недооцениваете вашу королеву, но это ваше решение.

Герцог начал что-то говорить, но его прервал резкий стук в дверь. Нахмурившись, он громко попросил стучащего войти.

В проеме двери появился лакей, которого держали за шиворот, и вид у него был более чем перепуганный.

Джосс понимал его чувства, учитывая, каким грозным стало выражение лица маркиза, когда он заметил Сету и Кима.

– Соррель, – придушенно выдавил Чарльз, – что, во имя всего святого, ты здесь делаешь?

– Преследую определенный источник неприятностей, – ответил тот, отпуская лакея и без церемоний выталкивая его из комнаты. Данкирк устремил свой взгляд на Джосса. – Господин сват, господин сват, – пропел он, – что вы натворили на этот раз?

Уордингтон решительно выдержал столь пристальное внимание, игнорируя то, как затрепетало сердце при виде маркиза.  
– Ничего, милорд, только имел честь познакомиться с Ее светлостью герцогиней Коронской.

У Сорреля засверкали глаза, и на мгновение показалось, что они почти серебристые, а не серые. Потом Данкирк посмотрел на Сету.

К всеобщему удивлению она поднялась, осторожно передала Кима Чарльзу, с опаской принявшему маленький сверток, и подошла к Соррелю.  
– Вы – маркиз, о котором я столько слышала.

– Да, – подтвердил он удивленно и позабавлено, – он самый. Надеюсь, вы слышали обо мне хорошее, хотя, подозреваю, ничего хорошего там не было. А вы?..

– Сета Бутби, любящая жена Чарльза.

– Любящая жена, – повторил Данкирк с недоверием, – но замалчиваемая, как непристойный секрет.

– Все потому, что я была проституткой, – прямо пояснила она, – но я не позволю марать имя мужа из-за того, что у меня недостойная репутация.

– В глазах общества герцогство поможет ее улучшить, – бросил вызов Соррель, имея в виду, что она хотела титул и деньги, как Джосс и ожидал.

Сета рассмеялась, вновь поразив всех, и вскинула голову.  
– Милорд, при всем должном уважении, с моей стороны было бы глупо выходить замуж за герцога, если все, что я хочу, это деньги и власть. Очевидно, вы ничего не знаете о проститутках, хотя мне известно, что вы довольно щедро раздариваете свои чары.

Чарльз застонал.

Джосс едва сдержал смех.

Соррель же открыто рассмеялся.  
– Ладно, мы оба проститутки. Хорошо сказано, Ваша светлость. Что знаете вы, чего я, по-вашему, не знаю?

– Мудрая женщина, занимающаяся моей прошлой профессией, находит себе либо мужа, либо покровителя. Из титулованных господ получаются великолепные покровители, но плохие мужья, потому что нет ничего хуже положения, когда половина знакомых супруга знает, чем ты зарабатывала на жизнь. В мужья, милорд, лучше взять тихого скромного дворянина с приличным доходом. Я вышла замуж за Чарльза, что создало больше проблем, чем если бы он просто сделал меня своей любовницей.

– Хмм, – протянул Соррель, но спорить не стал. Лишь небольшое напряжение в плечах выдавало, что он не так безразличен, как хочет казаться. Маркиз резко повернулся к Джоссу. – Что ж, господин сват, трое вышли, двое остались. Будете внушать мне, я безумно влюблен в Майкла? – с насмешкой спросил он. – Или что я тайно люблю мою дорогую кузину?

– В данном случае я ничего не делал, – ответил Джосс, с трудом справляясь с желанием закатить глаза. – Его светлость лишь поделился со мной своей тайной, – подразумевая то, что Чарльз доверился незнакомцу – к тому же свату – а не друзьям.

Как Уордингтон и подозревал, его намек привел Сорреля в бешенство. Джосс ненавидел то, как от этих стычек с Данкирком вскипала кровь, как тяжело было дышать, встречаясь взглядом с серыми глазами.

– Что касается Ее Величества, – сказал он, отвечая на последний вопрос маркиза, – полагаю, она бы вас задушила на второй день после свадьбы.

Соррель молча согласился, кивнув, хотя было заметно: ему есть многое, что сказать. Вместо этого он развернулся к Чарльзу.  
– Я все расскажу.

– Нет! – выкрикнул герцог, но тут же осекся, потому что Ким заворочался и заплакал.

Закатив глаза, Сета забрала ребенка и села обратно в кресло, начав напевать вполголоса, успокаивая сына.

– Ты не можешь, – с отчаянием произнес Бутби. – Сета все еще отходит после родов, и она никак не готова противостоять своре волков… А что скажет Марианна? Мать твою, Соррель, ты вообще не должен был здесь быть.

– В следующий раз, – высокомерно сказал маркиз, – не убегай с моим господином сватом до того, как я закончу с ним свои дела. Так тебе и надо – больше не будешь скрывать что-то от друзей. Чарльз, если ты собрался устроить скандал, мог бы быть так любезен и посвятить меня в подробности.

– Ты… – произнес герцог, а потом вскинул руки. – Почему я вообще тебя терплю? Почему все терпят?

– Потому что никто не может противостоять моим чарам, – ответил Соррель своим лучшим надменным тоном, но Джоссу подумалось, что он услышал горечь в голосе. – Готов поехать во дворец, чтобы ответить за то, что натворил? Или мне привести Марианну сюда, в твой милый домик?

Джосс закатил глаза.

Чарльз рассеянно потянутся, чтобы погладить жену по волосам, и вид у него был еще несчастнее, чем когда Уордингтон наткнулся на него сегодня ранее. Джосс сдержал порыв запустить чем-то в голову Данкирка.  
– Позволите мне заняться этим вопросом, – предложил он, пока Соррель не сказал что-то оскорбительное. – Я согласен с тем, что Ее Величество необходимо поставить в известность, потому что, если вы хотите жить мирно и счастливо, она – ваш лучший союзник. Основываясь на моей оценке ее характера, полагаю, что она вас полностью поддержит.

– Моя оценка, – насмешливо повторил маркиз. – Интересно, что бы вы делали, не направляй вас ваши чертовы оценки?

Джосс не обратил на него внимания, сосредоточившись на Чарльзе.  
– Открывшиеся сегодня сведения ставят точку в выполнении моего задания. Если хотите, я упомяну их в заключительном отчете. Королева – только королева – его прочтет и будет решать, как действовать.

У герцога поникли плечи.  
– Наверное, молчать больше нельзя, – сказал он, вздыхая. – Хорошо, господин сват. Предоставляю вам свободу действий. Спасибо за все.

– Я счастлив за вас обоих, – ответил Джосс, – и надеюсь, что все пройдет легче, чем вы думаете, – он поклонился, а потом проскочил мимо Сорреля и быстрым шагом покинул комнату. 

Кивнув дворецкому, сват вышел во двор и увидел свою лошадь, рядом стоял каурый жеребец. 

Он услышал, что кто-то идет следом, и внутренне собрался, хотя сердце вновь начало колотиться в груди.

– Полагаю, вы считаете, что это любовь, господин сват? – спросил маркиз позади него.

Джосс оседлал лошадь и лишь затем посмотрел на Данкирка.  
– Да, – уверенно сказал он. – Как еще это можно назвать?

– Катастрофа, которая вот-вот разразиться, – прямо ответил тот. – Но дело сделано, каким бы сумасбродством оно ни было. Пусть Марианна все решает – это ее работа. Если Чарльз хочет быть дураком, то кто вправе ему мешать? Это его жизнь.

– Почему вам так тяжело поверить, что ваши друзья могут быть влюблены? – поинтересовался Джосс. – Так озлоблены собственным опытом, что просто отказываетесь допустить существование любви?

Соррель пристально посмотрел на него.  
– А как насчет вас, господин сват? Почему вы в нее верите? Вы помогли заключить, наверное, сотни браков, но сами ни с кем жизнь не связали? Может быть, установленная вами цена непомерно высока? Потому что любовь, которую вы с такой стойкостью защищаете, явно не опускается до подобных вам.

Джосс вздрогнул, не в состоянии скрыть боль, скрыть то, как сильно и глубоко ударило это замечание. Его участью было находить любовь для других, но не для себя. Он это знал. Но зачем кидать ему в лицо жестокие слова? Горло перехватило от горечи, и хриплым голосом Уордингтон сказал:  
– Тогда, думаю, ни один из нас не имеет права критиковать другого, милорд, – прорычал он. – Мы оба не предназначены для любви: я, потому что даю ее другим, и вы, потому что отвергаете ее. Я довольствуюсь своими бесчисленными отчетами, вы – вашими бесчисленными кроватями. Патовая ситуация. Тем не менее, положительный момент в том, что мне осталось только написать заключительный отчет. Через несколько дней я уже буду плыть домой. И вам, милорд, больше не придется терпеть мое присутствие. Это, наверное, наш последний разговор. Прощайте.

Он повернул лошадь и ударил пятками ей в бока, заставляя переходить на галоп. Джосс надеялся, что Соррель за ним не последует, очень этого боялся, но… ощутил немалое разочарование, когда беспрепятственно достиг дворца.

***

– Признаться, господин сват, я даже представить не могу, что здесь написано, – сказала Марианна, проводя пальцами по папке, но не делая попытки ее открыть. – Вы уже говорили мне, что Соррель точно выбывает из числа возможных кандидатов, – она усмехнулась. – Очевидно, Лайл и Юстас тоже вне списка. Остается один Чарльз, если только вы не передумали по поводу Сорреля.

– Нет, Ваше Величество, – тихо ответил Джосс. – Его светлость не является возможным вариантом, – он взглядом указал на папку. – Есть кандидат, которого я сам добавил. Мне оставить вас, чтобы вы ознакомились с отчетом в одиночестве?

– Еще один кандидат? – спросила королева и покачала головой. – Нет, останьтесь. Все равно я вновь вас позову, чтобы все обсудить, – она взяла чашку с чаем и сделала большой глоток. Затем поставила ее на стол, глубоко вздохнула и открыла папку.

Несколько долгих минут Марианна читала, изредка улыбаясь и посмеиваясь. Джосс первыми описал Юстаса и Лайла, за ними следовал Чарльз, потом Соррель, а уже в конце Майкл.

– О, бог мой… – она резко подняла голову. – Это правда? То, что вы написали о Чарльзе?

– Да, Ваше Величество. Вам следует с ним поговорить.

– У него жена, – прошептала королева. – Его родственников удар хватит. Теперь Чарльзу будет очень тяжело продвигать его драгоценные законопроекты, – она нахмурилась. – Им, должно быть, пришлось венчаться тайно, бедные… Май… – Марианна осеклась, а потом рассмеялась. – Надо будет не забыть сказать ему начать организацию надлежащего свадебного торжества. Это в корне пресечет большинство сплетен, хотя ей все равно придется тяжело.

Она перевернула страницу и тут же замерла. С выражением сочувствия на лице королева посмотрела на Джосса.

Тот опустил голову.  
– Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. Я не сумел написать отчет, и это в высшей степени непрофессионально.

Она погладила его сомкнутые руки.  
– Дорогой, никто не в состоянии быть профессиональным с Соррелем. Знаю, он сделал ваше пребывание здесь невыносимым, и мне очень жаль. Если вас это утешит, он так же недоволен вами, как и вы им. Никто с ним так не спорил, как вы. Даже я.

Джосс пожал плечами.  
– Это не имеет значения, Ваше Величество. Меня наняли выполнить анализ, а я не справился.

– Неправда, – ответила Марианна. – Когда-то давно я поклялась, что больше никогда не выйду замуж. Я любила мужа, а он любил меня, и я считала, что будет неправильно связать жизнь с другим мужчиной после того, как я познала такую любовь. Время и опыт показали мне – это вздор. Несмотря на то, что я – королева и у меня есть друзья, я одинока. К тому же меня вынуждают вновь выйти замуж. Я не хотела пустого брака и не хотела огорчать друзей, вступив в брак с человеком, который им ненавистен. Я думала, что он из них станет лучшим шансом для компромисса. Без любви, но и без вражды. Вы сказали мне, который из них может подойти, и объяснили, почему некоторые из них не подходят, – она состроила рожицу. – По сути, все не подходят. Неужели ни один из четверых не годится?

– Не из четверых, Ваше Величество… а один из пяти.

Марианна вновь обратила внимание на папку. И резко вздохнула.  
– Майкл? – спросила она и посмотрела на свата.

– Неужели это действительно вас удивляет? – поинтересовался Джосс. – Он предан вам. Я считаю, он вас любит.

– Но… он всегда держит дистанцию. Всегда так себя пристойно ведет, «Ваше Величество» то, «моя королева» это. Майкл даже со мной не танцует, – она пожала плечами, смерив взглядом лист с отчетом, будто он был отсутствующим предметом разговора. – Он – барон, я – королева. И Майкл четко хранит это разделение.

Уордингтон улыбнулся.  
– Ваше Величество, это разделение или защитный барьер? Он к вам не обращается по имени потому, что очень бы хотел. Не танцует с вами потому, что желает этого больше всего на свете. Могу себе представить, что единицы позволят ему забыть его место, а барон, возвеличенный до секретаря, и вдруг еще становится королем? Сомневаюсь, что Майкл даже смеет об этом задумываться, если мое мнение о нем верно.

– Ваш король говорил, что вы никогда не ошибаетесь, – ответила Марианна и покачала головой. – Как я могла быть такой слепой? – прошептала она.

– Получилось так, что вы все что-то умело скрывали друг от друга, – сухо сказал Джосс. – Ваше Величество, отчет я вам отдал. Со сведениями, содержащимися в нем, можете поступать по своему усмотрению.

Она кивнула.  
– Спасибо большое, господин сват. Знаю, вам было нелегко, и это не те трудности, которые можно возместить материально. Не сомневаюсь, вы жаждете вернуться на родину, но здесь вы – желанный гость, и можете оставаться столько, сколько хотите. Я бы хотела, чтобы вы остались на некоторое время. Может, хотя бы до помолвки?

Джосс улыбнулся, несмотря на боль при мысли, что еще на неопределенный срок будет обречен находиться рядом с Соррелем.  
– Конечно, Ваше Величество. Для меня это большая честь, благодарю вас за оказанную щедрость. Значит, вы выйдете за Майкла?

– Думаю, мне с ним предстоит долгий разговор, – произнесла Марианна, но сват видел, что ответ был положительный.

По крайней мере, задание он выполнил. Если в конце это принесло ему головную боль, что ж, кроме себя, больше винить некого. Разве не он сам сказал, что знает, как опасно играть с огнем?

Конечно, теперь он знал еще лучше.

– Я могу показать отчет Майклу? – спросила королева, вырывая его из раздумий.

Джосс нахмурился.  
– Это ваш отчет, и вы можете поступать, как вам заблагорассудится, Ваше Величество. Тем не менее, обычно показывать подобные вещи объекту анализа – плохая идея.

Марианна кивнула.  
– Знаю, но будет лучше, если я ему покажу. Ведь я рассматриваю его в качестве будущего мужа.

– Делайте, как вам будет угодно, Ваше Величество, – с улыбкой ответил он. – Если вам кажется, что это необходимо. Хотя я должен предостеречь вас, чтобы вы больше никому не давали его читать.

– Например, Соррелю? – тихо спросила она.

Джосс решил не отвечать, а просто поднялся.   
– Уверен, вы хотите поговорить с Майклом и с остальными. Не буду вам мешать.

– Да. Майкл должен быть в приемном кабинете. Скажете, что я его зову, хорошо?

– Да, Ваше Величество.

Майкл действительно был в приемной, и сват отметил, что он лишь создает видимость занятости, да и выглядит несчастным.

– Ее Величество хотела бы с вами поговорить, – произнес Джосс и сдержал улыбку, когда вид у барона стал еще несчастнее. – Заверяю вас, волноваться не стоит.

Затем Уордингтон вышел, быстро шагая в сторону собственного кабинета, где заказал чай и принялся прибирать на столе, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя.

Контракт выполнен, и теперь делать нечего. Обратиться к нему с новым заказом больше никто не может, и неизвестно, когда Джосс сможет покинуть эту страну.

Он скучал по дому, скучал по знакомым, приветливым лицам, по работе и признанию. По чувству общности.

Только все больше людей приветствовали его здесь, и если они и обращались к нему официально, то лишь потому что он никогда не предлагал называть себя по имени. Но когда королева объявит о своей помолвке, все узнают о его роли в случившемся. И сват не мог предсказать, как это повлияет на отношения с людьми.

Ну кого он обманывает? Здесь было хорошо, и Джосс считал, что мог бы назвать это место домом, если бы сложились обстоятельства… но некое обстоятельство явно избегает его после столкновения в доме Чарльза. Он смог вынудить Сорреля оставить его в покое.

Уордингтон должен бы быть в восторге или, по крайней мере, испытывать облегчение.

Вместо этого он чувствовал себя проигравшим.

Появился слуга с чаем, сервировал столик у окна на одного. Всегда на одного. Есть ли надежда, что это когда-то изменится? Дома ему удавалось не обращать внимания на собственное одиночество. Здесь же оно стало до боли очевидным с тех самым пор, как началось… то, что у них было с маркизом.

Внезапно он понял, что больше не в силах выносить замкнутое пространство кабинета и сбежал на прогулку в сад. Джосс гулял долго и побрел во дворец, когда уже миновало время обеда, искренне надеясь, что утомил себя достаточно, чтобы ни о чем не думать.

Он резко остановился на пороге, когда увидел, что его кабинет занят, и с гневом и смятением уставился на Данкирка, с удобством устроившегося за столом.

– Это не ваше место, – выкрикнул Уордингтон. Громко захлопнул за собой дверь и быстрым шагом направился к незваному гостю, переходя в наступление. – Сейчас же встаньте!

Соррель даже не потрудился на него посмотреть, не то, что ответить.

Джосс одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, а потом понял, что именно читает маркиз.  
– Содержимое этих бумаг вас не касается! – прорычал он и кинулся вперед, выхватывая папку. – Как вы смеете лезть в чужие дела?!

– Очень легко, – ответил Соррель. – Марианна была так занята воркованием с Майклом… да они все просто погрязли в своих романах! Я мог бы дать клятву целибата, и никто бы не услышал, – он поднялся и забрал бумаги. – Не думаю, что они заметили, как я взял ее и как ушел, – в его голосе были горечь и боль, но Джосс уловил их лишь потому, что не мог пропустить мимо ушей.

«Мое обучение», – отчаянно подумал он. Уордингтона обучали слышать подобные нотки. Иначе он не обратил бы на них внимания – ему было все равно, что чувствует Соррель.

– Господин сват, вы довольно наблюдательны, ничего не скажешь, – произнес маркиз и вновь раскрыл папку. – В ваших оценках нет ни единой ошибки, если не считать акцентов на любви.

Джосс оставил попытки забрать отчет. Пусть гад ищет повод для ссоры, пусть оскорбляет, потом они разойдутся раз и навсегда.  
– Мы уже пришли к выводу – здесь наши мнения расходятся, милорд, – сухо сказал он, перекрестив руки на груди и пожав плечами, будто его уже утомила эта пикировка. – Если вы явились, чтобы повторить на иной лад тот старый спор - уходите! – он повернулся спиной к Данкирку, отказываясь даже смотреть на него, и выглянул в окно.

Уодингтон услышал, как Соррель снова усаживается за его стол, шелестит бумагами и устраивается поудобнее.

Он стиснул зубы и не сказал ни слова. Надо игнорировать ублюдка, пусть заскучает и уйдет.

– Это дополнение о моей кастрации – профессиональное мнение или личное желание?

– Что?! – завопил Джосс и развернулся. Он увидел, что маркиз читает не отчет, составленный для королевы, а цветную папку, которую сват завел для Сорреля. – Какая наглость! – он метнулся к столу, чтобы забрать листы. – Это было в запертом ящике, бесцеремонная вы скотина!

– Прям уж в запертом? – спросил Соррель с ухмылкой.

Джосс сердито посмотрел на него. Да, он все сложил внутрь. Как, во имя всего святого, маркиз взломал ящик? Или Джосс, погрузившись в раздумья, забыл запереть замок?  
– Неважно, – раздраженно произнес он. – Вас это не касается.

– А я думаю, очень касается. Если кто-то выражает профессиональное мнение о том, что мне необходимо удалить некие части моего тела…

Уордингтон не собирался это комментировать.  
– Содержимое моих папок вас совершенно не касается, – повторил он. – У вас нет права их читать.

Соррель пожал плечами и шагнул вперед.

Джосс отступил назад, потом понял, что делает, и больше с места не сдвинулся, игнорируя самодовольное веселье в глазах Данкирка.

– Все мои друзья счастливы до тошноты, – сказал маркиз. – И это мешает.

– Мне жаль, что вы не рады чужой любви, – резко произнес Джосс.

Соррель посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
– Я не сказал, что не рад. Я сказал, что это мешает, – он захлопнул папку, которую держал в руках, и небрежно швырнул назад, едва не промахнувшись мимо стола.

– Только вы можете назвать любовь помехой, – сказал сват, ощущая гнев и отчаяние. – Вы пришли сюда, рассчитывая разоблачить меня, как шутника? Не хочу разрушать ваше представление об окружающем мире, милорд, но они любят друг друга и, скорее всего, так и будет дальше. Даже вы не в силах это изменить.

– Да, – согласился Данкирк, чем удивил Джосса, – не думаю, что у меня такое получится. Хотя и пробовать я не собираюсь, потому что не смешиваю дружбу с трахом.

Грубое слово ввергло Джосса в минутное оцепенение. Он не догадался ускользнуть, когда Соррель приблизился, оттесняя его к окну. Оказавшись в ловушке, сват ударился ногами о скамью под подоконником, но не стал садиться, опасаясь попасть в проигрышное положение.

– Они не так бахвалятся своим счастьем, как вашим невиданным талантом, господин сват.

Джосс ничего не сказал.

Соррель ухмыльнулся. Уордингтону захотелось ударить его. Ему захотелось врезать по лицу, а потом потребовать ответ, к чему все это? «Зачем, – хотелось закричать ему, – зачем вы так меня мучаете?»

– Итак, господин сват, – начал маркиз, беря его за подбородок и вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. – Какие личные чувства затронуты, что вы не можете аккуратно расписать меня на листе бумаги, как сделали с моими друзьями? Ненависть? Отвращение? Раздражение? Презрение? Жалость?

– Страдание, – сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил Джосс, которому надоело чувствовать, как с ним играются, надоело быть мышью для кота-Сорреля. – Разочарование. Гнев. Смятение. Вожделение. Но больше всего страдание. Вы добились того, чего хотели, милорд. Я попался в ваши сети, как муха, и я ничего сделать не могу, только ждать, когда вы отпиршествуете мной и насладитесь своей победой.

«Уйдите, – взмолился он про себя, – просто уйдите».

Конечно же, маркиз не ушел. Вместо этого он заговорил, но насмешки, к которой Уордингтон себя приготовил, не было.  
– Вы мне не нравитесь, господин сват. Вы самонадеянны и бесцеремонны, настырны и слишком умны, у вас великолепно получается появляться там, где вам не рады. Вы видите чересчур много, знаете чересчур много и не гнушаетесь использовать эти сведения в своих интересах.

Джосс рассердился.  
– Вы описываете себя или меня? – поинтересовался он. – Я совершенно не такой.

– Такой. Уверяю, я описывал именно вас. Я еще не встречал человека, который бы меня так выводил из себя, как вы. Мне хочется придушить вас и положить конец самонадеянным заверениям, что любовь существует и вы можете обеспечить ее другим.

Он выпустил подбородок Джосса и провел пальцами по щеке, вниз по шее, задержался там на мгновение, а потом вновь взял его за подбородок. Если сват и был в силах выдать ответ на шокирующие слова Данкирка, то он был разрушен этой странной лаской.

– Вы доводите меня до сумасшествия, господин сват. Вы мне ничуточки не нравитесь, – сказал Соррель. Сейчас его глаза стали темно-серыми, словно вечернее зимнее небо, но привычного льда в них не осталось. Джосс не разобрал, что же в них было теперь, но они завораживали и пленили. – И все же спасения мне от вас нет. Каким-то образом вы забрались мне под кожу, а я не могу от вас избавиться.

У Джосса перехватило дыхание, сердце заколотилось, отдавая стуком в ушах, и ему захотелось понять, к чему клонит маркиз.  
– Я должен сказать, что мне жаль, милорд?

Соррель вздохнул и тихо и раздраженно ругнулся.  
– Как бы мне хотелось просто удушить вас, господин сват.

Джосс собирался ответить, но не смог, потому что оказался жертвой поцелуя, более головокружительного и ошеломляющего, чем тот, который случился в саду. Он вцепился пальцами в лацканы пиджака Сорреля, чтобы не сделать какую-то глупость.

Наверное, стонать было глупостью, но он не мог удержаться, когда Данкирк провел ногтями по его затылку. Джоссу стало интересно, как маркиз узнал, каким образом это на него действует, но потом поцелуй превратился в еще более головокружительный, и способность мыслить здраво пропала.

– Господин сват, господин сват, – сказал Соррель. – Что мне с вами делать?

– Могли бы начать называть меня по имени, – не задумываясь, резко ответил Джосс.

Данкирк удивленно посмотрел на него, явно не ожидая подобного. Затем усмехнулся.  
– Как ваше имя? Джослин, кажется? Да, Джослин Уордингтон.

Джосс захотел забрать свои слова назад. Слишком неоднозначные чувства вызывало собственное имя, произнесенное Соррелем, и это ему не нравилось. Но он собрался с силами, не желая показывать смятение.  
– Дома меня все называют Джосс.

– Джосс, – повторил Соррель, будто пробуя имя на вкус. – Что мне с тобой делать, Джосс?

– Кажется, вы были настроены придушить меня, – напомнил он.

Маркиз пожал плечами, и от этого движения их переплетенные тела вздрогнули.  
– Марианна будет недовольна, если я убью тебя, и убийство оставляет пятно на репутации.

Джосс закатил глаза и оттолкнул его, усилием воли заставляя себя стоять прямо и отчаянно желая, чтобы кровь в жилах остыла. Но она всегда почти кипит, когда Соррель рядом.  
– Чего же вы хотите, милорд?

Его взяли за подбородок, запрокидывая голову. Джосс ненавидел, когда маркиз это делал.

– Ты мог бы начать называть меня по имени, – усмехаясь, ответил тот.

Уордингтон вновь закатил глаза.  
– Хорошо, Соррель. Так чего ты хочешь?

– Избавиться от тебя, – тихо произнес Соррель с огнем во взгляде, – но не думаю, что это так просто.

– Так что? – спросил Джосс, утомленный глупыми надеждами. – Мы будем продолжать, пока не убьем друг друга?

Данкирк отпустил его.  
– Это возможный вариант, но какой бы заманчивой не была идея придушить тебя, меня не покидают мысли, как все может сложиться, заплати я твою цену.

У Джосса едва не остановилось сердце. Он понял, что не дышит, лишь когда набрал воздух в легкие, чтобы заговорить.  
– Что? – он покачал головой и слегка оттолкнул Сорреля. – Если ты явился, чтобы насмехаться надо мной, то у тебя великолепно получается, но я больше терпеть это не намерен. Убирайся из моего офиса.

Вместо этого Данкирк опустился на широкую скамью под окнами.  
– Какова была твоя цена? – спросил он. – Дружба, верность, навечно вместе, страсть, романтика.

От этих слов, которые когда-то были произнесены в гневе, а сейчас повторились так спокойно, Джосс вздрогнул, но не отступил.  
– Да.

– Что ж, ты слишком меня раздражаешь, чтобы быть простым другом, – сказал Соррель. – Верность – это легко… ведь не я нарушал данные клятвы. У меня никогда не было двух любовников одновременно, – облокотившись о стену, он представлял собой картину ленивой беззаботности, будто обсуждал с другом последнюю книгу. Но его выдавали горящие глаза. – Навечно вместе мне не под силу. Кто-то может меня в любое время кастрировать или придушить. Страсть, конечно, гарантирую.

Джосс задрожал, когда его окинули пылающим взглядом.

– Романтика… – маркиз взмахнул рукой. – Я не пишу сонетов уже давно и больше не собираюсь этим заниматься.

Лишь Соррель стал бы вести переговоры в таком вопросе.

С внезапной досадой Джосс понял, что борется с улыбкой.

– Онемел, Джосс? – протянул Данкирк. – Тебе же, несомненно, есть, что сказать.

– Несомненно, – согласился тот. – Только мне необходимо свериться с записями…

Соррель заворчал и дернул его к себе. Джосс оказался неуклюже распластанным на скамье, а головой приземлился Соррелю на колени.  
– Умолкните, господин сват. Ты действительно самый несносный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

– Мне необходимо свериться с записями, – упрямо повторил Джосс, – но первичное мнение составлено - твои условия пока меня удовлетворяют.

– Разве я не сказал тебе умолкнуть? – спросил Соррель, а потом наклонился, побеспокоившись об этом сам.

Конец


End file.
